Just Another Day In Paradise
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: It started with an ice cream bar and soon Roxas found himself waist deep in a world of questions after meeting a mysterious red head. Rated M for later chap.s,vandalisim, swearing. story is on an extended break.
1. One Hot Summer's Day

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N **just some rambling I want to do. I was lounging around after posting the second chapter of "To Break A Stallion" and the song "Just Another Day In Paradise" by Phil Vassar popped into my head and it kept repeating. So, I went youtube and looked it up and watched the video. I like that song a lot. So then this thought just kind of started forming in my head and this is what came out. Hope you enjoy it, I'm not sure if I'll continue, depends on the response I get from everyone. If you like then shweet, if not meh, deal with it.

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_Just another day in paradise - Phil Vassar _

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

The hot sun beat down on the residents of Twilight Town. It was mid-summer and the temperature was high. The inhabitants that dared to venture out on this summer day either covered them selves in a bottle of sun block or decided once they stepped out of their house that it was just too hot. But, children were out, playing and having fun. Cold treats their choice of sustenance. Devoured more for the sake of cooling down then to enjoy the array of fruity tastes. The kids were oblivious to the warnings of their parents to wear sun block, drink water, all that jazz. Mostly dressed in shorts and t-shirts it was the sight of summer. But, there was one particular kid who just ignored everyone all together. A short blond, his hair messy and swept to this side, it hung lazily in his eyes as he stared at the ground. His cobalt eyes seemed vacant of thought as he swayed gently on the swing of an abandoned playground. The sun beat down on the back of his neck, slowly burning the sensitive flesh.

The old play ground was covered in rust and grime. It had long been forgotten by the kids since it was in such disrepair. The slide had long been attacked by local rebels, torn from the hinges, taken who knows where. There were supposed to be three swings, one had been mutilated and twisted into a mess of chains. The other two were relatively intact. Both hanging delicately from the metal bar above. The jungle itself was mostly intact. Its wooden surface covered in spray paint and warped by the years of rain and neglected up keep. Need less to say the only think that seemed to say the same was the bark that had been laid out.

The boys attention seemed focused on the bark below his feet. He wore a simple white t-shirt with khaki shorts that came to his knees. His feet were covered in comfortable sneakers, it was obvious he wore them often. The laces were frayed and dulled. Smeared with dirt and other things. They were covered in ink, his friends and him writing on them when bored. His attention was brought back to the real world by the sound of something swishing.

Bringing ocean blue eyes up he spotted the sound. The first thing that he really registered was, red. Pure, uncensored red. A rich smooth color. The tresses exploding away from the owners head. The spikes swayed and glowed in the sun as the man walked. Second thing he noticed were tattoos under the mans eyes and the third, were the green orbs that locked with his own. Pale yet bright they seemed to burrow into his head. The swishing continued and the boys eyes dropped to look what the red head was carrying. A shopping bag, that held whatever the man had bought, was brushing against his jean covered leg.

His gaze flicked up when the mans slow progress stopped, he stood just outside the rotting wood barrier that held in the bark. They stared at each other, as if expecting the other to do something. The man raised a fiery eyebrow, then narrowed his eyes a moment before breaking the wall and stepped over. The blonde watched in suspicious interest as the man came over. The bag continuing to swish. He knelt down not more then a foot away and started rummaging through the bag.

The blonde took the moment to study this beautiful stranger. He wore a fitted yellow t-shirt that had a Twinkie on the front and HOSTESS in blue letters. He noted the mans slender build, but he looked strong at the same time. His jeans were a dark wash and fitted to show his hips and slender legs. The boy seemed lost in the observation when something was tossed into his lap. He jumped, hands tightening around the swing chains and he looked down. An ice cream in a clear package had been thrown to him.

"You look like you need it kid" the man whispered and stood up. His voice seemed to echo in the boy's skull. It was smooth, like silk, but held a roughness to the edge. Making a lazy turn he started to leave.

"Thanks" the blonde called, the man threw a wave over his shoulder and continued on his way. Soon disappearing down the street to one of the local apartments but the blonde didn't notice this as he reached down to grab the treat.

It was a pale blue and flecks of ice dotted its surface. With ease he opened the package, fingertips taking hold of the stick he removed it from the plastic confines. His eyes slid over the present and watched it glisten in the rays that kissed it with warmth. Lowering it the tip disappeared between rosy lips. His wet tongue tasted the treat and decided he liked it. Recognizing the taste as sea salt his eyes closed and he went back to swinging gently. The coldness of the popsicle sending goose bumps on his skin. Crumpling the plastic in his hand he returned the hand to holding the chain to balance himself.

* * *

The blonde had stayed the whole day, wasting it on nursing the popsicle. Licking it slowly, savoring it till only the stick was left and all the flavor had been sucked out of it. The sun was starting twilight and the temperature had dropped slightly. Experiencing goose bumps as a light wind blew over the forgotten playground the blonde stood to leave. Glancing around briefly he began walking. Holding the popsicle stick and the plastic package he wondered if he should come the next day.

But he knew the gang would want him to come hang out. But the only reason he had been left alone that day was everyone else had other matters to attend to. He almost wished they wouldn't bother him tomorrow. He liked just sitting by himself. But then again, he figured he'd bring along something to do.

Walking by street light and the fading rays of the sun he stuck the popsicle stick into his mouth, the faint traces of sea salt teasing his taste buds. Breathing quietly he took in the night smells, there wasn't much, just faint scents. His eyes adjusted to the dimming light and soon the sun had dropped below the horizon to light the other half of the world. His shoes tapped lightly on he pavement and the plastic in his hand crinkled lightly. The night was warm but humid. He could feel the stickiness of it in the air. A hand traveled up to ghost over the heated skin on the back of his neck. He could only imagine the angry red it had turned.

In little time he was pulling out keys from his pocket and sticking them in a gold lock. Turning it and hearing the tumblers clicking he opened the door to artificial light. Walking in and shutting the door he was greeted with the feeling of something soft rubbing against his leg. Looking down it was his cat Lucifer. A rather large black and white cat with an attitude at times but was usually docile. He reached down to give the animal a quick scratch behind the ears and locked the door. Taking his hand back he walked to the kitchen to see his mother placing plates down. A smile broke her lips.

"Hey baby, have fun today?" she asked.

He sat down at the table, noting her green eyes and suddenly found himself comparing them to the mans that day. Hers were softer with years of motherhood behind them. Some hair fell around her face while the rest was pulled back into a braid tied off by a pink ribbon.

"It was……. Nice" he whispered. His father wouldn't be home for the next three days, he was on a business trip. He wasn't really sure what his father did, he just knew the man would be home for a couple days and then be gone.

"That's good, oh, Hayner called earlier" she mentioned.

"Oh yeah? What did he want?"

"He told me to ask you whether you wanted to go to the beach with him and the gang tomorrow"

The blonde was silent as if thinking.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to honey, I'm sure he'll understand"

"I don't know, I like just chilling by myself" he sighed.

"Roxas, if you don't want to go, then don't" she said.

The boy shrugged "I'll call him after dinner"

"Alright, until then, tell me how your day went"

But there wasn't much to tell. It was him, a playground and a swing. The blonde decided to exclude the fact a total stranger gave him an ice cream. The pleasant conversation turned toward his mothers day and soon they were done. Roxas picked up the home phone and dialed his friends number.

It was just another day in Twilight Town.


	2. You Or Society?

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N **Hope you enjoy it If you like then shweet, if not meh, deal with it. Well, I decided to continue with a second chapter. I still don't know where I'm going. Lets just say I'm dinking around with this story and its just a pass time for me at the moment. Besides, I have exams at the moment, so if you guys don't see updates its b/c I'm busy with tests and crap like that XPP. But enjoy the chapter if you can lol. So, here it is peeps!! Numba 2!! I think I spelled the bands name right lol.

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_I want to see you make decisions without your televisions - Rammstein_

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

Morning was a light heat. The rays fresh on the town, cool from the previous night. Wandering light spilled into Roxas's bedroom. Creeping slowly up the boys body. Warming him to consciousness. Dark lashes fluttered and his azure eyes focused on the brightening sky outside his window. The clouds were painted in pinks and oranges. Like a hello to those who were awake to see the picture above. Closing his eyes he stretched then sat up. Ruffling a hand through his flattened spikes, they seem to puff up at the contact and he got up. Stretching once more he adjusted his clothes and padded to the bathroom to start his routine.

He had called Hayner the night before and told him a little white lie. Saying he had to be somewhere that day. His friend pestered him but eventually gave in and the two chatted for awhile. It was his choice whether he interacted with the gang and sometimes he just liked being alone. Contemplating life and such. Maybe not that deep but along those lines.

With a shower taken and changed into fresh shorts and t-shirt he escaped downstairs, sketch book in hand. He was up before his mother so in an act of sweetness he left a note saying he loved her. Taking the top half of a bagel he walked to the front door. Once again greeted by Lucifer. The cat meowed and he took the time to give the cat a couple stokes. Slipping on his worn sneakers and grabbing his keys he unlocked the door and slipped out. Closing and locking the door he stepped into the awakening half of the world.

The sun was rising still yet there was a chill in the air. Taking a bite he continued on. Sticking a hand in the pocket of his black shorts he balanced the book between his body and arm. The town was quiet at this time. Around 5:50 to be exact. Walking from the shadows of a building and to the tram commons he was kissed with the first rays of the day once more. They seemed faded, almost worn from so many sunrise. The air smelled fresh of his bagel and dew. His hair still wet, he could feel stray drops sliding down the back of his slightly burned neck. Taking the bagel in his mouth he reached back and wiped a hand over it. He figured he'd have to put aloe on it later after he got home. But for now, he'd deal with it.

He loved mornings like this. When the air was still. Untouched by the hustle and bustle of the inhabitants. It wasn't long till he saw the play ground. Glistening with dew as if welcoming a friend. A smile broke his lips and he stepped over the barrier. Walking over he took a seat on one of the wet seats and placed the sketch book in his lap.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pencil and opened it to a fresh page. Taking a bite his eyes focused on the white expanse. He started to swing gently as if to think. Trying to pull thoughts together that might turn into something productive.

* * *

The sun was finally over the horizon and shinning on Twilight Town around 7:15 and he could hear the sounds of the awakening people. The tram was running, providing people with transportation. Roxas's pencil was dogging around the paper. His bagel long before consumed and his hair only damp in places. He had ended up drawing a rose from memory and was shading the petals. But, as fate would have it. He stopped, he had a sort of inkling.

Lifting his eyes he was once again met with red. His swinging stopped and his pencil rested against the paper. There wasn't really any awkward about their stares. Both seemed to be once again observing the other.

Roxas's eyes dipped and looked the man over. He had a hand on his hip, the other flicking a lighter just below the cigarette in his lips. He wore a fitted black shirt with a design on the right shoulder, his pants were faded and Roxas wondered how he could wear jeans in this weather.

He himself was dressed for the day, black shorts that came to his knees again and another white t-shirt but it had a design on the front.

The red stuffed the lighter into his back pocket and blew some smoke out as he crossed his arms and shifted his weight. He looked as though he wanted to say something but was busying his mouth with the cigarette. Roxas continued to stare and before he knew it he was smiling. Just a smile, nothing really special. But in reaction the man smiled. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped it. The red head winked before continuing on his way.

Roxas watched him, a little question mark popping up in his head. _What was that for?_ The question lingered a moment but he soon turned back to his picture and started shading again.

* * *

His day continued on. Sitting in the sun just sketching. It provided perfect lighting as he continued to sway. He had finished his rose after the man leaving and was working on something else. Something he didn't normally do. He was sketching a portrait, or just a doodle per say. He had taken to trying to draw the beautiful stranger. Just sketching, nothing really detailed. But his mind fizzled a little when he got to the mans lips. It seemed he had neglected to look them over. The pencil idly filled in the tattoos as he tried to remember. With a sigh he abandoned the sketch and flipped to a new page. Suddenly he whished he had brought something to eat for lunch. Pausing in his movement he had looked up and saw something interesting.

The red head of hair was bouncing as the man hopped over the small barrier. Giving the man a questioning look, the red head gave a small laugh. He was carrying another bag. The red head sat down on the other swing, the bar creaked as if threatening to break. He started digging in his bag and pulled something out, he tossed it to the blonde who caught it. A slow smile spread on the boys lips. It was another ice cream. Roxas set his sketch book down along with the pencil.

"What time is it?" he asked opening the treat.

"Around noon" the man replied as he pulled an ice cream out for himself. But before he took the frozen bar out he held his hand out to Roxas.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

A smile broke the blondes lips and he shook the mans hand. "Roxas"

"So, Roxas, do you always sit out at this dingy old playground?" he pulled the bar out and stuck the wrapper in the bag.

The blonde shrugged "I like just hanging out" he replied and nipped at the top of the sea salt ice cream. The liquid melting on his tongue into a sweet fluid.

"I see" Axel noted and started to swing gently.

"Do you live over here?" Roxas asked looking over.

Axel nodded and pointed west. "The apartments down the way."

"Kicked out or by choice?" Roxas asked.

The red head chuckled. "Moved out before they could throw me out. I share an apartment with my friend Demyx"

Roxas nodded and joined the man in swinging gently.

"How bout you?" the red head inquired.

"I still live with my mom, we're over near the train station"

"You walk all that way to get over here?" he asked surprised.

Roxas smiled "I got up at sunrise" he watched the man and took note for some reason.

Axel had turned the ice cream so his tongue could come out and lick along the length of the melting treat. Roxas's swing slowed and he continued to watch the process. The mans tongue slipped between soft lips to lick the droplets at the bottom. An innocent action but Roxas observed none the less. Axel finally stopped and his eyes flicked over to Roxas's and raised an eyebrow.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" he laughed.

Roxas flushed "S-sorry!" he looked to his own melting ice cream and Axel laughed.

"It's alright, I know I'm handsome" and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"So, why aren't you with all the other teenagers? You know, the cool crowd" he used visual quotations for the last part and Roxas laughed.

He started to swing again "I don't know, I didn't feel like going to the beach today"

The red head laughed "I'd love to go to the beach, but work eats up my time" he sighed.

"Where do you work?"

"I just started over at the local library near the sandlot, thank god for air conditioners" he laughed.

Roxas nodded and they fell into silence. The quiet squeaking of the chains filling the air till Roxas spoke.

"How old are you?" Axel looked over and laughed.

"I'm only 23, your not saying I look old are you?"

The blonde shook his head and chuckled.

"And you shorty?"

The blonde scowled at the name "I'm 16"

The red head whistled "Underage eh?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow "What?"

Axel smiled "I was going to invite you to a bar with me and my friends, you looked so lonely the other day" he smiled.

The blonde shook his head "Yeah sorry, I don't drink anyways"

"So, do you have hordes of friends?" he asked and Roxas watched as he took a couple bites, the wooden stick showing.

"Not hordes, I have some close friends I like to hang out with" he slowed a moment to switch hands, he had neglected to keep track of the melting juice, it had dropped onto his hand.

He easily licked the side of his hand, the wet skin glistened in the sunlight and he hoped it wouldn't get sticky. Wiping his hand on his shorts he looked back over to Axel. The man was mid-bite when he smiled. Roxas laughed, it was interesting to him how he felt oddly comfortable around this man.

"Got a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" the man asked casually and Roxas flushed at the last part.

"N-No, neither. Not that I would have a boyfriend, I not-" the blonde trailed off.

"Gay?" the red head asked taking anther bite.

"I-I guess" Roxas whispered a little embarrassed.

Axel laughed "Don't worry, you don't have to feel uncomfortable talking about that kind of stuff. Hell, my friend Larxene lets the world now when she's on her period so they'll stay out of her way"

Roxas laughed a little and began swinging once more. "Well, I mean sure, there's this girl I think is cute. But then my guy friend, sometimes I think he's rather handsome" Roxas admitted quietly. He had no idea why he was telling a total stranger this. Maybe because he knew the man couldn't judge him, because he knew the man didn't know him.

"Hmmmm, I see your predicament. My advice, kiss both and see which you like better" he stated and Roxas turned red.

"I-I can't just go up to them and kiss them!" he exclaimed.

"Why not? My friends do it to me all the time. Although, I refuse to kiss Demyx, who knows where his mouth has been" Axel laughed.

Roxas smiled then shook his head "Yeah, but that's your friends. That's not the kind of thing that my friends and me do."

"Well what if it was you and a stranger?" Axel asked tilting his head at the question as if thinking about it himself.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked, his swinging slowed as he tried to comprehend the question.

"I mean you walk up to a stranger and ask for a kiss"

"B-But! You don't even know the person!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Exactly, so who cares? Its like this" Axel locked gazes with the blondes. "Roxas, can I kiss you?"

The blonde blushed "Wh-What!?"

"Just like that. That's what I mean"

Roxas couldn't help the blush on his cheeks. His eyes subconsciously dropped to the mans smirking lips. The smirk was enticing but they parted to laugh and Roxas looked back up to his eyes.

"Still, we can't any way" Roxas whispered looking back up to Axel's eyes.

"Why not?" the man asked in an inquiring tone, his swinging ceasing for the moment.

"Because, your an adult" Roxas replied.

Axel snorted "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"I-Its just not right" the blonde said, he was floundering and he shoved the rest of his popsicle into his mouth.

"What? Kissing a stranger or kissing a guy? Is that you answering or society?"

Roxas knit his brow questioningly. "Muat?" came his mouth filled ice cream reply.

Axel shook his head "Sorry, that was something my friend Zexion said the other day. It's been running around my head" he laughed and he too stuck the rest of his popsicle into his mouth.

Silence settled between them and Roxas's thoughts were alive with the statement. Was it him speaking? Or society?

"Well" Axel started as he stood up. "I gotta get back to work" he picked the bag up.

"Okay... hey"

The red head looked back as he stretched. "Hmmm?"

Roxas hesitated but decided to just say it, he pulled the popsicle stick out of his mouth "What time do you get off?"

A smile spread the mans lips "Around five, why?"

The blonde shrugged "Never mind. It was nice talking Axel. Thanks for the ice cream"

The red head stared for a moment as if thinking but another smile broke his lips "No problem. Talk to you later blondie" and he started for the street.

Roxas watched him leave. His swinging resumed and his eyes followed the red head. It was thought inspiring and he wondered just what kind of person this _Zexion _was to say that. It made him think about his own actions. It was his choice to go to the play ground, but was it society's choice that he go home after dark. "To stay out out trouble". It was his mothers words, but behind his mothers words, were they based around what society says is right? He liked to believe it was his mothers care for him. But, it still made him look differently at the things around him.

Sticking the popsicle stick back in his mouth he picked up the sketch book and continued his sketch of the beautiful stranger. A stranger named Axel, and his enticing lips.


	3. Tagging

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N **I finally know where I want to go with this story!! It all started when I was up freakishly late on my neopets (yes, I have a neopet account, two to be exact lol) and the story kinda popped into my head and suddenly knew what I wanted to do with it!! So, here we go on another whirl wind adventure!! lol. Btw, if your wondering where I'm getting my little diddies at the beginning of the chapters, they're actual verses in songs. Not the names of the songs lol. Any one listen to Shiny Toy Guns?? I love them !!

Hope you enjoy it peeps!!

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_10, 9, 8 and I'm breaking away - Shiny Toy Guns _

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

Roxas sat, he sat and sketched till the sun had dropped and his light was gone. A chill going through his body at one of those night winds. Closing his book he tossed it to the ground and stood up. Stretching muscles that had become stiffed in the heat. The cool air slipped under his clothes sending chills down his spine. Ruffling a hand through his hair he yawned. Stretching a little more he sat back down. The moon hadn't risen just yet, the sun was still drowning on the horizon. Its dying rays reaching to the sky, the clouds were bleeding, the color being sucked from them as the sun disappeared. The moon would soon rise and give fresh light to them. Roxas figured it was around four thirty to five. He wasn't sure, but he slightly hoped he would see the thought enticing red head before he had to skip home and eat.

His eyes traveled to the sketch book and wondered if some how he could get a picture of the man to draw from. It was really just a past time hobby but he liked doing it none the less. His eyes strained in the night for some glimpse of red or maybe green. Another night breeze seemed to slip under his skin and he shivered. Rubbing his arms he decided if he didn't see hide nor tail of the man in the next five minutes he'd leave.

"Cold?" a voice purred next to his ear and his body reacted.

Jumping up, turning and falling t the bark his eyes were met by flaming red in the night. His chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

"Axel!"

"Were you waiting just for me? I feel special" he laughed and came to sit on the swing.

"You scared me!" Roxas exclaimed hefting himself up and back into the swing. Axel was sitting the other way so he had to lean back to look him in the face.

The red head shrugged "Shouldn't you be home? Curfew or what ever" Axel whispered staring into the boy's eyes. Noting how the rising moon shone in them like coins of silver.

"I can stay out as late as I want" the blonde stated.

"Oh really? I bet if I asked your mummy she would say otherwise" he winked and Roxas scowled. "So, why are you still out here?"

Roxas shrugged "I wanted to talk to you before I had to leave"

The red head smirked "Oh yeah? About anything particular?"

"Not really, I just wanted... to say good night I guess"

Axel smiled and leaned forward on his elbows that rested on his knees. "Well Roxas, its awfully nice of you to say good night to me" he laughed.

The blonde wasn't really sure how to read the mans expression. Axel stood up suddenly and stretched. Roxas hesitated but grabbed his sketch book and stood too. Taking this as for them to part. Both walked out, stepping over the barrier and Axel turned to the boy.

"So, stranger" Axel whispered.

Roxas looked up at him questioningly. "Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

The blonde immediately flushed. "A-Axel"

"Nah, I'm just a stranger" he winked.

He stared down into hesitant midnight blue eyes. "I-... no Axel" Roxas whispered and took a step back.

The red head shrugged "Suit yourself. I'll see you later blondie" he smiled. "Good night"

Roxas blushed "Yeah... good night" Axel walked a couple steps backwards before turning any walking toward the apartments. Roxas watched a moment before turning and walking toward the train station. His cheeks still flushed from the question, and thoughts that swirled in his head.

* * *

**.: Thursday Morning:.**

The night before had been an interesting one for Roxas. Having come a little late his mother voiced her concern and worry. He threw a lie out and said he'd lost track of time. It was a wonder to him how his mother hadn't persisted to know what he had been doing. The thoughts slowly pooled in Roxas's head and he started to wonder just what else he could do. It made him think just that more closely to the things around him. Sure, he looked like a normal kid. But if he wanted, truly wanted he figured he could get away with just about anything at the right time and moment. No one was around during the days, no one except kids who were easy enough to keep quiet in his opinion.

Roxas woke again to the painted sky but he laid quietly for a moment. His mind still working on what Axel had said. Was it him answering? Or society? His mind drifted, connecting things. His whole life had been run by society. Don't do this, don't do that. If you did something wrong you'd be punished. But what if he didn't care? What if he decided he wanted to do what society didn't want?

The blonde sat up, still wondering about himself and those around him. Getting up he huffed and started his morning routine. There was something still lingering though. The moment that had passed him by the night before. It made him wonder, just how would people react if you asked them that? Sure, some might be disgusted but others, those who were just a little wilder might do it.

But Roxas never really considered the fact that, frankly, some people just might want that to happen to them, until then that is. To have that moment of pure spontaneity. To do something that no one was really sure how to react to. Like maybe announcing in a large crowd you were infected with AIDS. Some people would obviously avoid that person even though tests conclude it can't be transferred through even brief contact. While others, might even come out and say they have it too. The ability to draw others into that moment, that was something society didn't want.

Society wanted you to be prime, proper. In your place when told and to learn till you graduate high school. Then from high school go to college, from college a job, maybe get married. And then society wanted you to die. To make room for the others who are still learning. Still naive and young. Society wanted nothing more then to have the perfect balance of "sane" people within its bounds.

It made Roxas wonder, why did he subject himself to such set parameters? Why couldn't he have spontaneous fun when he wanted. To be able to walk up to a stranger and ask for a kiss. Because it had been drilled and pounded into his head that, things like that, were wrong. That he need to stay in his place in the line of those on their way to die after he lived his life. But, he wanted to step out. To challenge his and their keepers and say "Fuck you". The urge was building in his chest as he finished dressing.

To let his emotions show, to speak his mind. To say "Fuck you" if he wanted. Maybe even flip some one off, whatever it may be. He wanted to do it. Grabbing his sketch book once more Roxas descended to down stairs and actually concluded to bring something more then a bagel to eat. Leaving another message because it was something he wanted to do he packed a lunch and was out the door. Lucifer no where in sight and he wondered if the cat was still sleeping. Walking out he locked the door and started for the play ground. His thoughts still buzzing with questions and scenarios.

* * *

Mid morning and Roxas had nothing better to do but just scribble his name in different styles. His mind didn't want to cooperate and think of something productive to do. Etching his name in random lettering was rather fun though, he even made fun of his name a little. Doodling a rock and an ass which turned out to look more like two buns stuck together. A snort rose from him every time he looked at it. Sure it was stupid, but it was funny. He wasn't sure what time it was but as he looked up he saw the red head coming over. A smile graced his lips and the red head smiled.

"Sup blondie"

"Morning" he replied, ignoring the name.

Axel took a seat next to him, his eyes dropping to the page and he looked a little closer. "Can I see?"

Roxas hesitated, he didn't really like to show his art around but with little resistance he let the man snatch it from his lap. The red head started to sway as he looked it over. A snort rose from him and Roxas figured he had seen the doodle. "These are pretty cool. Ever thought about tagging?"

"Tagging?" Roxas asked hoping the man would give his book back.

"Yeah, give yourself a name and then you tag" Axel replied still looking.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow.

Axel scoffed and looked at him. "You don't know what tagging is!? Jeez, have you been living under a rock!?" he asked.

The blonde shook his head "Under society" he replied. Axel stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Well my little prodigy. I'll give you an example. My tagging name is Pyro, so everyonce in awhile I'll go out and tag it somewhere" he whispered as if to make sure no one knew his secret.

"What do you mean tag it?" Roxas asked and was really hoping the man would give his book back.

"Spray painting of course!" Axel replied as if Roxas was daft or something.

"You mean graffiti!" Roxas said suddenly realizing what he was getting at.

"That's what society calls it blondie. To us, its art, a mural, its our life"

"Us?"

Axel smiled "My friends and me, we call ourselves The Organization" he replied and his eyes dropped to the book once more.

Roxas sat for a moment digesting the information.

"You should come tagging with us one night" Axel whispered.

The blonde hesitated "But what if we get caught?"

Axel looked over at him as if he was stupid "What if we don't get caught?" he said. Roxas scowled at the answer which was actually a question.

They sat in silence for a little longer, both swaying. "I want to go with you" Roxas whispered and looked over at Axel remembering the feelings from earlier that morning.

A wide smile spread on the red heads lips "Good, because I was going to drag you along tonight anyway"

"T-Tonight!?" Roxas exclaimed. "So soon!?"

Axel shrugged "We do it just about every other night"

Roxas chewed his lip for a moment in thought. "Alright... but I don't have spray paint"

"No problem, I'll let you use some of mine" he smiled and Roxas felt his heart drop when the man turned the page.

"N-No! Don't!" Roxas exclaimed reaching for the book. Another sly smile spread across Axel's lips as he let the boy rip the book from his hands.

The blonde was blushing profusely and avoided his gaze.

"Well Roxas, I have to get to work." the red head stood and Roxas nodded. "Keep up with the art, your good at it" he said slyly and started for the street. Roxas huffed and wiped a hand over his face.

"Bye Axel!" he called not looking.

"See you later blondie" came the calm reply and Roxas mentally cursed himself for not ripping the page out. He blushed for quiet awhile but the blonde was evantually able to calm himself down. Going back to sketching to drag his thoughts away from what he was going to do that night. To step out of the line and spray paint in the face of their keepers.


	4. Just A Spoon Full

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N **I'll say it now, I don't care if you might not like it but I'll say it. I fully support Graffiti! It's an art (when done tastefully)!! My idol is an English graffiti artist named Banksy, his art is wonderful!! I do suggest going and looking his website up. His art speaks to me!! It says so much about our society and whats wrong with it. I do encourage in going and finding him!! But none the less, here's numba 4!!

Hope you enjoy it peeps!!

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_The lessons that you taught me, I learned were never true. Now I find myself in question- Linkin Park_

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

Night couldn't come fast enough for the blonde. His whole day was meshed around him thinking about this "Tagging" he was going to be doing. There was much doubt in his head. Constantly he asked himself what if they were caught? Sent to jail? He'd become jail bait. Then he'd be called "Bitch" by who ever snatched him up. The unappealing thoughts sickened him and he hoped everything would be alright. It didn't comfort him much that Axel hadn't come during lunch. He was forced to sit quietly eating his lunch like some awkward kid.

The day seemed to drag on, till twilight came and Roxas was suddenly nervous about this. Was it really a good thing to suddenly start disobeying? Maybe this man was really just trying to get him to do something stupid. All the fun to watch him flounder, or to make him a scapegoat. The thoughts settled in the boy's stomach and he was starting t get jittery at the fading light. He was even tempted to just pick up and leave right there.

Roxas raked a hand through his hair and stood up, legs shaky all of a sudden and he wished he hadn't even met the man suddenly. What kind of shit was he going to get himself into? That was all he could really think. Gripping his sketch book he looked up to the vanishing light. It would be soon, soon he would face the man. More then once he ran the scenario of refusing and just running home and never coming back to the playground.

"Ready?" a masculine voice whispered and Roxas jumped in surprise swiveling around to see Axel.

"Why do you do that?" the blonde scowled.

Axel shrugged "Come on, you can't run around in shorts and t-shirt" he said and walked past the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to wear black shorty" the red head called over his shoulder. "Follow me"

Roxas hesitated but followed the man out of the play ground. His heart was pounding. Only then did it occur to him that this man just might be a pedophile. A rapist, a murder, a sadistic son of a bitch who would tie him up and use him as a sex slave. The thoughts scared Roxas out of his wits and his feet stopped. He watched the red head for a moment and the man realized there wasn't a second pair of foot steps. He looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"You coming blondie?"

"A-Axel... I don't know" Roxas whispered.

"It'll be okay, it'll be fun, I promise!"

The blonde bit his lip and looked down at the ground. Axel sighed and walked over. He placed his hands on the boys shoulders. "Roxas" he whispered.

Roxas looked up at him, anxiety and nervousness apparent in his eyes. "I swear, you're going with pros, everything will be fine."

"I just... I mean" the boy mumbled incoherently and his shoulders dropped.

"How bout this" the red head started and Roxas looked up. "You come with us this one night, if you don't like. I won't ever ask you again" he offered.

The blonde just furrowed his brow and looked away. He really did want to go, a chance like this might not come up again. "Okay" he whispered and Axel smiled.

"Good, come on, everyone is waiting"

Roxas nodded and they started walking again.

* * *

****

.: Axel's Apartment :.

The blonde felt as out of place as a bull in a glass shop. There were six people including him and Axel. All were dressed in black, or at least everyone but him. Axel had disappeared to speak with his friend and Roxas was hanging around the front door. His eyes traveled around the living room. Two people were seated on the black couch. One more could be head in the kitchen and Axel had dragged another to one of the back rooms. The living room was quaint, TV, shelves that held books and movies. A small table was next to the door held a mess of keys and mail.

"Roxas!" The boy looked up to see Axel waving to him.

He scurried over feeling even more out of place when the two on the couch watched him. The red head hurried him to a bedroom and he saw a dirty blonde standing with clothing in his hands.

"This is Demyx, he'll give you clothes. Try not to molest him" Axel growled. "I have to go get dressed, I'll be back" he left the blonde and went down the hallway to another room.

The dirty blonde held a black gloved hand out "Nice to meet you Roxas" he smiled.

Roxas shook his hand "Yeah, nice to meet you"

"Well I have some clothes that might fit you, undress and we'll check" he smiled.

The blonde hesitated and Demyx giggled. "I'll turn around" he said and shoved the clothes to Roxas. "We have to hurry though so make it quick!" Demyx said turning around.

Again Roxas hesitated but it was either now or never and in record speed he pulled off his clothes and the others on. The black pants were a little long and the shirt seemed to cling to him in every way. But they fit none the less.

"Done" he whispered and Demyx turned around.

"Perfect! I knew Zexy's clothes would fit you!" he smiled. "Oh! Here!" The blonde turned around grabbing something off the bed and shoving it toward Roxas and dragging the boy out to the living room.

"Hey everyone! This is Roxas!" he announced happily.

The person in the kitchen came out and Roxas soon found himself surrounded by people in black. They all seemed to be wear identical coats. A short woman pulled back her hood.

"So, Roxas?" she said with a sneer looking him over. "I'm Larxene"

"I'm Saix" a man with blue hair pulled his hood down.

"Zexion" a quiet voice called and Roxas looked over at the small man.

"Whose carrying tonight!?" Axel called as he walked back to the living room zipping up his jacket, something in his hands.

"Shorty here and Saix." Larxene said pointing toward Roxas.

"Alright" Axel said and Roxas was still confused.

"You guys go fill them up" Axel said throwing some black bags to the others. They caught them and the three disappeared into the kitchen. "Come here Roxas"

The blonde hesitated but walked over to the man. The red head grabbed what Demyx had shoved into his hands, it turned out to be a black bandana. He folded it diagonally and turned the boy around. He waited and watched as Axel brought the bandana around the front of his face. Demyx was doing the same but by himself.

"Place it so its on your nose comfortably" the man whispered and Roxas felt a chill go down his spine at the closeness of the voice. Reaching up he shifted it so it rested on the middle of his nose and he felt Axel start to tie it.

He breathed quietly and glanced over to Demyx who was rummaging through some drawers now. Axel pulled the knot tight "There you go"

"Here you go!" Demyx giggled happily and came spinning around with a coat in his hand.

Roxas raised and eyebrow "I had one tailored for you." Axel laughed and pulled a black bandana out of his own pocket. He placed it on his face covering the smile on his lips.

Demyx was quick to attack the boy with the piece of clothing and Roxas soon found himself in a fitted jacket that fell to his worn sneakers.

"Where'd you get these?" he asked.

"Zexion knows a guys who specializes in this kind of stuff" Demyx smiled.

"He knows how to make a girl look slim" Larxene said walking out with a bag, the insides clinking softly from the movement. Saix had one too.

Axel snorted "Go ahead and believe that"

Larxene glared at him "Oh shut up you twig"

"You only wish you were as skinny as me" Axel said dragging his hands down his body and she sneered.

"Puhlease" Larxene rolled her eyes and pulled the bandana up that was around her neck. She pulled her hood up and everyone else did too. Roxas quickly catching on and Demyx passed him some gloves.

The blonde slipped them on and suddenly the black messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and chest. The bag weighed heavily and he peaked down into it. Colorful cans were jumbled in side and it all suddenly became real. He was going to go spray painting. He was about to break the law, and he was excited. He looked back up to see he was surrounded by black clad members and he knew it was time.

"Where are we tagging tonight?" Zexion asked adjusting his hood.

"The area near the back of the tram commons. When you go up the stairs." Larxene replied and she started for the door. Everyone soon followed and Roxas was in the back, he followed dutifully. Not wanting to fall behind. Axel shut the lights off and shut the door. It was happening now and Roxas knew he couldn't turn back.

* * *

****

.: Tram Commons :.

Roxas was quick to keep up, once outside they had picked up a quick pace. The town looked different at night and Roxas wondered just what kind of trouble he was going to get into when he got home. The bottles clinked as they jogged, Roxas was quick to silence them. It seemed the whole world would threaten to wake if a noise was made. They made their way by moonlight and starlight. Dark clouds were above but it was promising to be a cold night. He could feel the bite of the cold through his clothes. He could see the stairs coming up and their pace slowed. The blonde was hesitant but he followed them up the stairs.

Larxene was eager to get started and she delved into the pack Saix was holding. Demyx and Zexion fished through Roxas's and he watched them. Cans shaking and the new sound of light spraying filled the air. It was magnificent to watch the colors cling to the wall. Blues, yellows and greens at the moment.

"Roxas" Axel hissed. The blonde looked right to see Axel further down gesturing to him.

He jogged over and the man dug through the pack he was holding. "Here" he handed the blonde a white and he took a white himself.

"What do I paint?" Roxas asked.

Axel laughed and he was sure the red head was smiling. "Anything" he whispered popping the top off he started to shake, inching away a little he started to fill something in with the white. Roxas looked at the wall and shook the can a little. It was cold and his hand seemed glued to it. He could hear the balls inside mixing the paint and pulled the top off. Then it struck him, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to leave his mark. Adjusting the bag he outstretched his hand. Axel glanced over, watching the boy. His eyes were concentrated, focused and sure. He smiled and finished drawing an "o".

Coming over he opened the pack and dug through the cans, the boy had started spraying and he watched. Shutting the bag he shook the can in his hand and examined the boys technique. Long fluid marks as he extended his hand, the blonde had to lean up on his tip toes to reach higher and soon Axel saw what he was doing.

"I like it" he whispered and Roxas looked back mid spray.

"Th-Thanks" he replied and Axel was sure he was blushing. He returned back to his own and painting. Axel watched for a second before going back to finishing his tag.

Roxas capped the white and he deposited it for a black. It was thrilling, invigorating. The feeling of having such power in his finger tips. He could write anything, paint anything at all and no one knew it was him.

"Finish it up blondie, we're going to be moving soon" Axel whispered coming back to deposit his cans. Roxas leaned back to see Axel's tag. A curly and fiery PYRO was written out in black and red.

A whistle went off and both looked to see one of the black clad people waving. "Hurry" Axel whispered and the blonde was quick to make his last swipes along the name. "Good, lets go" Roxas stuffed the can into the bag and Axel took hold of his elbow dragging him quickly. He wasn't sure what the hurry was. He caught the mans rhythm and Axel let go as they reached the group.

Roxas glanced at the tags on the wall, "Bitch, Dancer, Beast and Book Keeper" were written out in an assortment of colors and different styles.

"Now where?" Axel asked and Roxas adjusted the bandana on his nose.

"To the bridge" Larxene informed stuffing her can into Saix's bag.

"Lets move out!" Demyx laughed and bounded down the stairs.

Everyone followed, Roxas glanced back to see his masterpiece in the moon light and smiled. This was just the beginning. He had tasted it and now he wanted more. None the less, the group stayed out another hour or so. Roxas was even invited to do one of the larger murals. Together all six of them wrote The Organization on a wall of the tram commons. Roxas was in love with the adrenaline he felt, running in the dark. His pulse jumping at the slightest foreign noise. He had tasted his first spoon full of deviancy and he wanted the whole bottle.

* * *

****

.: The Playground :.

After visiting the red heads apartment and returning to the playground the two stood in silence. A new coat given to the blonde, the bandana still around his face for the fun of it. Axel too had his bandana, so at least no one glancing would recognize them right away. The moons pale light sent ominous shadows and both looked pale in the night.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow blondie" Axel said and Roxas figured he was probably smiling.

"Yeah... hey Axel" the blonde whispered.

"Hmmmm?"

"Can I do this again with you guys?"

"I was hoping you would"

Roxas smiled but he knew the red head couldn't see it "Cool... well I guess I'll-" the blonde was abruptly cut off when the red head leaned down. Fabric rubbed and the blonde flushed. He could feel the warmth from the mans lips against his own.

Axel pulled away, a smirk playing on his lips even if the blonde couldn't see it. "I'll see you later stranger"

The blonde didn't reply as the man winked and turned to walk into staggered shadows. Red hair swaying in the night like a fire.

_Could that be considered a real kiss?_ he thought quietly. He stood still for awhile, night winds brushing his legs to bring him back to conscious awareness. Hesitating he turned and started for home, his mind just as jumbled as that morning.


	5. SOCIETY

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N **I'll say it now, I don't care if you might not like it but I'll say it. I fully support Graffiti! It's an art (when done tastefully)!! You know, it makes me wonder if anyone ever reads my author note or if you scroll past it to get to the jucy meat of the story. I could say mother fucking bitch on a cunt, and I'm sure no one would even know. So to those of you who actually read my A/N thank you (not that this was much of a A/N lol)!!But none the less, here's numba 5!! Exams are still killing me XPPP I hate them so much!!

Hope you enjoy it peeps!!

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_There's a little black spot on the sun today - The Police_

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

**.: Friday Morning:.**

Roxas woke both exited and angry. His mother was greatly displeased when he came home extremely late. His punishment? Groundation for today and the weekend. But who was there to make sure he was home? No one, this was his chance to once again step out of line. He knew it was only a matter of time till his mother left to go to work. The sun was peaking over the horizon and the sky was a deep orange. Clouds drifted slowly, as if drawn to the warming light and Roxas turned away from it. Rolling on his side he reached down to the floor. Feeling blindly on the carpet for a moment he found his sketch book and dragged it up. Morning light flashing on the end of his pencil that was stuck in the bindings. It still embarrassed him a little that Axel had seen the picture he had drawn of him.

But he was still itching to get out and see the work they had done the night before. He had chosen the name on the spot and rather liked it. How it kind of tied everything together. Sitting up with a yawn he opened the book and stared at the picture he had drawn of Axel. Studying it for awhile his mind drifted a bit. It still baffled him a little though. Could the kiss really be considered a _real _kiss? Fabric was in the way but it was still intended to be a kiss. But then that would mean for the blonde, his first kiss was stolen, by a stranger no less.

Huffing as if to clear his jumbled thoughts he turned the page and decided he'd sketch more of his tag name; Destiny. To him he saw that it was destiny he had sat at the playground on Wednesday. It was destiny that he had seen the red head. It was destiny the man had even talked to him. And now it seemed destiny was ruling his life more then society.

Propping his chin in his palm, elbow on his knee he sketched out the word. It made him wonder how everyone else could be so content with their controlled lives. Constantly being told what to do. Maybe because the repeating numbness of not having to think made people feel safe. That if they stepped out of the line they'd suddenly be left alone. Everything leaving them, everything crumbling around them. Till it was just them left, in a foreign place having to think for themselves. But for now, Roxas seemed comfortable with his feet in the water. Not having yet taken the whole plunge. Although, more and more he was wanting to. And more and more it was becoming appealing.

The suns light continued to creep over his bed and room, warming it gently, warming the boys body and thoughts.

-- --

It wasn't long till he heard his mother leave and he jumped to action. A quick shower and he was hurrying to get out of the house. Running it through his mind he figured Axel had already gone to work. Making a mental checklist he knew where he wanted to be.

Pulling on a fresh t-shirt, blue in color he pulled on some cameo shorts and dashed downstairs. Lucifer was lounging on the kitchen table and he was greeted with a meow as he went to grab something. Petting the cat momentarily he bit into the apple in his hand and walked out. It annoyed him slightly that Twilight Town was awake now. The town was alive with people and their conforming thoughts. Work, work, work. It was 7:34 an he slipped on his sneakers. Locking the door he ruffled a hand through his damp spikes and started for the tram commons.

* * *

****

.: Tram Commons :.

Roxas couldn't help but smile as he leaned against the cement railing, his eyes took in the barrage of colors. The wall was transformed into a personal masterpiece and Roxas continued to stare. He had been a apart of it, done his part to mar the clean shell of society. He figured it would probably be painted over in a few days, but that just meant it was a whole new canvas for both him and The Organization.

"Roxas!" someone shouted and the boy looked over his shoulder to the street. The tram rattled by and he saw who it was.

Waving to him was another blonde "Hey Hayner!" he called and the other blonde started up the stairs.

"Where you been!?" the boy asked taking a seat next to Roxas.

Roxas shrugged "Out and about" he replied looking back at the wall.

"Oh. Man, I can't believe someone would do that" Hayner said gesturing to the wall.

"What do you mean?" _If only he knew_

"Well, for one, they're destroying public property!" he replied in a matter-o-fact tone.

Roxas shook his head "I think it's beautiful" he replied looking over Axel's fiery "PYRO" and his own curly "DESTINY".

"Are you serious!? It's stupid!" Hayner exclaimed.

The blonde looked over to his friend "No its not. It's art"

Haner looked at him and snorted "It's graffiti"

"That's what society calls it" came his curt reply and Hayner raised an eyebrow.

"Aaaanway, what're you doing today?" he asked, quick to change the tensioning subject.

"Being grounded" the blonde laughed and Hayner gave him a questioning look. "I'm grounded today and this weekend"

"Oh... well, why are you out here?" Hayner asked a little confused. He'd never seen his friend go against his parents wishes.

"Because I felt like doing something better then sitting at home" he replied and ran a hand through his damp spikes. Droplets slid down his burned neck and he wiped at them again.

Hayner was quiet a moment "Well... I think you should probably go home or you'll get in trouble"

Roxas stared at him. He could see it written all over the boy. SOCIETY in bold letters. He screamed good child and Roxas sighed. "I'll see you later Hayner. I'm going to the library" and he walked past the stunned boy.

"Roxas! You're gong to get in trouble!" Hayner called.

"I don't care" came his reply and he walked down the stairs.

* * *

****

.: Twilight Library:.

It was interesting to Roxas, that in all the time he had lived in Twilight Town, not once had he been to the Twilight Library. The need to go never presented itself and when he walked in he felt suddenly blind. The place was unbelievably dim and he almost ran into a person or two trying to find his way.

His eyes finally adjusted and he walked through the isles for awhile. The place smelled of herbal tea and old books. Walking out of an isle he came to a very large, very round desk and smiled. Standing like a beacon Axel was turned away from him checking someone's books out.

Walking over he leaned on the round desk and waited. The coolness of the wood seemed to seep into his skin and he shivered. The person walked away and Axel turned around. Stopping for a moment then walking over he smiled and spoke.

"Hey there blondie"

Roxas smiled, he seemed to be getting used to the nickname. "Hey"

Axel leaned on the desk and laughed "So, did you go and check them out?"

The blonde nodded "They're beautiful in the sunlight"

"You bet they are. The colors really come out"

"So how did you get a job at a library?" Roxas asked looking around.

The red head laughed and shook his head "It was more of a contest in the benginning. Demyx and me wagered that we could out last the other. You probably noticed Demyx is a little happy at times"

Roxas smiled and nodded, he rested his chin on his arms and continued to listen to the mans haunting voice. "Well, after awhile the manager got so fed up he fired Demyx for being too loud. So now I'm here with a job and the winner of the bet" he said holding his hands up and shrugging.

"But what can you do? I'm getting paid" he laughed and leaned back down.

"That's cool" he sighed. "I got grounded last night, I'm supposed to be home" Roxas admitted and Axel's smile seemed to grow.

"I like kid, I like"

Roxas smiled "It's not like there are cameras in the house"

"Exactly! Think like that more often and your whole world will turn upside down blondie!" Axel whispered winking.

The blonde raised an eyebrow "What do yo-" Axel leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Roxas went red.

"That's what I mean"

"You could've just told me" Roxas said looking away.

Axel snorted "What would be the fun in that?"

The blonde rolled his eyes "Axel stop pestering minors" someone said and both looked behind Axel.

Zexion was at the desk with an armful of books. "Your just jealous because mine doesn't cling" the red head snickered and Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"It looks as though yours doesn't even know he belongs to someone" came the mans incredulous reply and the red head stuck his tongue out.

Roxas watched the movement for a moment then he gasped straightening up. Both looked at him. "What?" Axel asked.

"I want a tongue piercing!" he stated boldly.

A smile slowly found it's way over the red heads lips. Zexion raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Those hurt you know"

"So" Roxas replied, he was hyped now, the thought of the metal seemed amazing!

"Set a date and I'll take you to the guy who did my tattoos" the red head whispered.

"Axel" Zexion scolded lightly.

"Oh come on _Zexy_. The kid wants a piercing, whose to say he can't get one?"

"His parents" came the quiet reply.

"Fuck my parents" Roxas said curtly and both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

A sly smile rose on Axel's lips "You heard him Zexion"

Zexion rolled his eyes "Do as you wish, my voice of reason seems to have fallen on deaf ears. Now come over here and check me out"

"Isn't that something you should say to Demyx?" Axel asked and Zexion gave him an evil glare. Roxas smiled, he was right, the last sentence was just laced for perfect teasing opportunities. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in an bunch, jeez" Axel whispered and turned away from Roxas to check out the books.

Roxas smiled, he seemed more relaxed to him. Like something had been hovering between them invisible. But now it was apparently gone and the red head wasn't afraid to tease around him. Although, he still wondered about the kiss. Was it for fun? Or maybe more. He watched Zexion pick up the books and walk past him toward the door. Axel turned around, once again leaning on the wood he spoke.

"I'm serious kid, you want metal or ink done. Just ask me, I know this guy who can pierce anything."

The blonde raised and eyebrow "Anything?".

"Anything" Axel whispered.

"Anything?" Roxas asked still confused.

"Roxas. Anything!" he said raising his eyebrows for good measure.

The blondes dropped "Anything?" he asked again.

Axel put a hand to his face "We need to wash all those limits out of your head. Listen Roxas. When I say anything. I mean, _anything_" he gestured to his whole body.

Roxas was pretty sure at what he was trying to get at but Axel could still see some of the confusion. He leaned closer and looked around. Roxas leaned forward as if it was some juicy gossip.

"Do you get what I mean by anything Roxas?" he asked.

"I think so" the blonde admitted. Axel stared at him for a moment then put his hands together and mumbled something.

"Did you think more neither regions kid?" he asked trying to put it as inappropriate as he could.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something then turned red and jumped back. "Anything!" he said as more of any accusation.

Axel smiled, teeth glinting in the dim light "Anything kid" he winked and the blonde turned a shade darker then leaned forward suddenly and Axel joined him.

"But wouldn't that hurt?" he hissed surprised anyone would put their body through that.

The red head laughed "Does it hurt you ask!? I know someone who did it, he said it felt like his loins were on fire from the pain. I wouldn't advise it" Axel warned. "Stick with the tongue kid"

"I wasn't thinking about doing something like that I was just wondering" Roxas said. Axel leaned back to look at him and smiled.

"So, why'd you come?" he propped his chin on his hand.

Roxas shrugged "I didn't want to just stay home"

Axel nodded "It's pretty expensive though" he whispered.

"The piercing?"

"Yeah"

"I figured" Roxas sighed swaying back and forth to do something.

"You know you have to have parent consent though don't you?" Axel asked.

Roxas's face dropped "Shit yeah I do don't I?"

Axel smiled "I'll come with you"

The blonde smiled "Thanks"

"So, want to hang out on my lunch break?" he asked looking around for a clock.

"Sure, I'd like that" Roxas smiled and Axel chuckled.

"You know, I like you kid" he said casually checking the time.

Roxas blushed slightly "Yeah, I like you too Axel"

The red head laughed "I don't get off for another couple hours, you can hang around the place or keep me company" Roxas shrugged.

"I've got better things to do" and Axel raised an eyebrow. "I'm just kidding" and Axel smiled.

"Well I hope so, not many people can say they have something better to do then me" he winked and Roxas blushed.

"Oh be quiet, I'm guna go look at the books" he said and stood up.

"Alright, come back when you feel lonely" he laughed and Roxas nodded disappearing into an isle. Axel smiled and leaned back against the desk and whistled quietly.

"He's just too cute for his own good" he whispered and smiled for no particular reason.


	6. Strangers to friends maybe?

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N **I'll say it now, I don't care if you might not like it but I'll say it. I fully support Graffiti! It's an art (when done tastefully)!! Well here we go with meh A/N, you listening?? If not then my babies father is really my brother!! Did you hear that? lol (not true by the way, I don't have a child or a brother XD) So I'm really happy people are liking this story!!I hope you guys can spot the reference I use to one of my other stories. It's pretty obvious. Cookies for those of you who spot it !! But none the less, here's numba 5!! Exams are still killing me XPPP I hate them so much!!

Hope you enjoy it peeps!!

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_The words of the Prophets are written on the subway walls- Simon and Garfunkel_

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

**.: Searching for lunch at the store.:.**

Roxas walked quietly next to Axel. The red head had dragged him to the local store to look for something to eat. It was a medium sized store, with people roaming the isles. Shopping lists in hand, wallets in back pockets. His eyes scanned over the food, his stomach growled and realized he hadn't brought money.

"Axel, I left my money at home" he admitted.

The red head snorted "Did you think I was going to make you pay? I'm buying shorty. Get what ever you want" he said as if the boy was crazy for thinking other wise.

"Oh, thanks" he said feeling a little embarrassed.

He followed the red head to the deli where he snatched up a sandwich. Roxas spotted a wrap that was cut in half and squeezed into a small package and he grabbed it. It had pepperoni and salami with lettuce and other condiments inside.

"Get something to drink" Axel said pointing to the isle of drinks. The blonde hesitated but walked over, Axel following.

The dull hum of the refrigerating system met them as they entered the isle and Roxas looked over the numerous bottles. Different sizes and shapes all claming to be the best! Walking forward he reached up on toes and snatched a can from an upper shelf. Axel himself had no problem grabbing something.

"What'd you get?" he asked looking down at the can suspiciously.

"It's called Rockstar. I love Rockstars!" he smiled.

Axel snorted "Rockstars? I bet I was one in some before life, that's why girls swoon when they see me" he smiled and Roxas laughed.

"Not in your dreams"

"Awww, cutting my life's goal down at the roots" he laughed and the two stood in line to check out.

"Where do you want to eat?" Axel asked as they moved forward.

The blonde shrugged "I don't care"

"Good, because I'm taking an hour lunch and we're going to the clock tower" he replied with a smile.

"You're not allowed to go to the clock tower" Roxas said without thinking and Axel raised an eyebrow.

"They don't have cameras up there do they?" he asked.

Roxas hesitated but shook his head "Sorry, habit"

They moved forward and placed their items on the long black belt.

"Don't worry, we'll soon break you of them" he laughed and pulled a wallet out of his back pocket.

The blonde smiled "I hope so"

* * *

****

.: The Clock Tower:.

Roxas leaned against thin air and looked out at Twilight. Together they had slipped past security and up the stairs to the best view in the city. Although the heat seemed to condense in the area and Roxas was quick to open his Rockstar and take a few drinks, it was magnificent none the less. Axel sat next to him munching on the sandwich he had bought. A comfortable silence between the two as they ate and stared out at Twilight Town.

"So, what do you think?" Axel asked swallowing his bite looking at Roxas.

The blonde swallowed "It's beautiful"

"Yup, society thinks stuff like this is too dangerous" Axel said rolling his eyes. "Maybe if your stupid enough to stand on the edge"

Roxas laughed "We're sitting on the edge."

Axel smiled "But we're not standing are we?" he asked.

The blonde scowled and scooted back to sit against the clock tower, stretching his legs out. Axel laughed and joined him, his long legs having to bend slightly at the small distance. Roxas smiled and leaned his head back to look at the amazingly blue sky. Clouds drifted lazily like tuffs of cotton and Roxas wondered just what they tasted like.

"You know blondie" Axel started. Roxas looked over to show he was listening.

"Hmm?"

"You'd look cute with pierced ears" he said in a matter-o-fact tone.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and scoffed "I'm not getting my ears pierced" he said.

"You're going to get your tongue pierced, why not the ears too?"

The blonde smiled and looked down at his drink, the sun glinted off the edge of it and he turned it to give his hand something to do. "I don't know, I'm not about to get everything pierced just yet" he whispered.

Axel laughed "What ever you say"

They fell back into silence and continued to eat. The town stretched before them and Roxas wondered what it would be like to see everything covered in graffiti. To see everything with a mark of rebellion on it. He was already a walk mark himself and Axel had been one longer then him. But he felt like taking it further, just what else could he do?

"When are you guys going out tagging again?" he asked and Axel looked over swallowing the last bit of his sandwich.

"Um, should be Sunday night when everyone realizes they have to go to work on Monday" he laughed.

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course Roxas, why wouldn't I let you come?" he asked with a laugh and Roxas smiled. He crossed his legs and finished the rest of his wrap. But there was still the urge to just go out and do it in broad daylight. Wouldn't that be invigorating? The chances of getting caught were higher. It appealed to Roxas greatly.

The red head set his drink to the side and slid down to lay on his back, hands behind his heads and eyes closed to enjoy the warmth of the sun.

"Hey Axel"

"Hmmm?" came the reply.

Roxas hesitated and gripped the can in his hand. "Did you mean it?" he whispered almost wishing the red head hadn't heard him.

"What?" the red heads foot was tapping to some invisible beat as he spoke.

"When you kissed me last night"

The tapping stopped and Axel opened his eyes to look up at Roxas. The blonde met his eyes, the placid green eyes seemed to stare into his soul. But Roxas didn't look away. He wasn't sure if the red head was thinking.

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Roxas knit his brow "I don't think so"

"Yes, yes we did. I gave you my advise it's up to you" he replied shrugging.

"But I'm asking you" Roxas said a little confused.

"And I'm telling you to decide. Did you want something to come out of that or not? Do you want us to be more then strangers?" Axel asked looking up at him with piercing green eyes and Roxas hesitated.

He hadn't been expecting that.

"It's purely up to you now Roxas, I don't have to tell you what to think" he said.

"Doesn't that mean I'm deciding for you too?"

Axel shook his head "Nope, I already made up my mind" he replied looking up at a cloud and decided it looked like a rabbit.

"What did you decide?"

The red head chuckled "I'm not going to sway your decision with my own"

Roxas frowned and flicked the small tab of his drink idly thinking. "I-I kinda... want to try again" he whispered. Not really sure what he was getting himself into.

_I haven't even kissed a girl yet! _he thought grimly and frowned. He wasn't sure if he really wanted this or not.

"I can already tell blondie you're not sure. So I'm not guna kiss you" Axel said tearing him back from his thoughts.

The blonde didn't object, he was right though. He watched the red head close his eyes again, footing tapping to some beat and he smiled. It was nice to just hang out with him. This stranger if you put it bluntly. But the stranger seemed intent on opening his trapped mind. To show him just how he could live his life he wanted to. That even if society is all around you and even inside of you, you can still make your own decisions. He put his drink to the side and slid down to lay on his back and stare at the bright sky.

Axel looked over at the movement and smiled. "Come're blondie" he said.

Roxas looked over, question mark apparent. Axel patted his chest "Come're" he said and Roxas smiled. With a shift Roxas laid his head back on the red heads chest and continued to look up to the sky.

It seemed he was starting to find this stranger as more of a friend now. Closing his eyes he breathed quietly, the scent of the red head enveloping him. It was faint but gentle.

As is reading his mind Axel spoke "You smell good" he whispered. Roxas opened his eyes and laughed.

"It's my shampoo"

"It smells like... strawberries or something" Axel laughed and Roxas heard the reverberation through the mans chest and smiled.

"It's strawberries and kiwi's" he admitted quietly.

"Awww, using your mom's shampoo again?" Axel chuckled and Roxas scoffed.

Falling into comfortable silence they laid for the rest of Axel's time out of the library. Warmed by the noon sun and each other's body heat. To Roxas, it seemed like just another day in paradise.

* * *

So did you guys catch it? My reference I mean?? didja!! didja!! lol none the less. Cookies for who did!! This one kinda turned out to be short so I hope you don't mind. I kinda "dedicated" it to the two, but I hope you enjoyed!!

Oh, if so far you've been able to piece the lyrics I put at the top to the chapters and understand, I love you!! This particular one was is supposed to be referencing when Roxas is thinking about the city covered in graffiti. Like they're the prophets and their words are written all over the walls. I don't know if you caught that but if you did great!!

Btw, Rockstars are soooo good!! I love them, I actually got cut off though. My mom didn't think it was healthy I could drink a four pack of the 16 oz. in a day and still be "normal". lol but they're good none the less!! XDD


	7. Idle thoughts are those of the devil's

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N **I'll say it now, I don't care if you might not like it but I'll say it. I fully support Graffiti! It's an art (when done tastefully)!! Just so yeah know, this particular chapter, is almost devoid of Axel. I know, : tear:. He shows up a little bit. But I was kind of set on focusing on Roxas this chapter. So I hope you read it and enjoy it a little lol. None the less, here's numba 7!! Exams are still killing me XPPP I hate them so much!!

Hope you enjoy it peeps!!

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_I cannot forget, refuse to regret, so glad I met you - maroon 5_

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

**.: At The Twilight Library****:.**

The two had been able to get back before Axel was noticed gone. Roxas took his place leaning against the desk, Axel on the other side checking someone out. Sighing he knew he'd have to get home soon to keep up the charade of being at home. Axel turned to him, leaning down he smiled.

"Rules of living a life like mine" he said suddenly.

Roxas raised an eyebrow "Rules?"

"Yes, if you're going to be a tagger and such, there are a couple rules to blend in" he whispered.

The blonde nodded and listened intently.

"Make sure you got a job, nothing says, I'm following the rules, more then having a job. Besides, extra cash is always good. Next, follow some of the more stupid rules" he laughed a little but continued. "Being nice gets you on peoples good sides, people like you, they won't suspect a thing" he said slicing a hand through the air.

"Put up a facade at work, everything's fine and dandy so when you get home it's like just like taking your clothes off. You can act perfectly normal at home, swear and drink, whatever. Remember those things, and you'll do fine if you're going to have a night life like mine" he smiled. "As long as we let the people who want to conform, conform, then society is none the wiser"

Roxas leaned quietly for a moment digesting the information then nodded slowly. "I see" he whispered and smiled. "Sweet"

Axel smiled and ruffled the boys hair "Good, by the way, we'll probably have everyone on Sunday night, so it's going to be a big group. Make sure you get some black clothes by then" he whispered.

The blonde nodded "Well I have to go Axel, before my mom gets home" he grimaced and stretched momentarily before diving back into the hot weather.

"Darn, well, I'll see you Sunday then shorty. Come by the playground around 7:00 and everyone will be there"

"Alright, no problem. Axel"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind" Roxas said distractedly and turned to leave.

"Don't do that, I want to know!" Axel said. Roxas looked back and laughed a little, Axel was pouting , bottom lip protruding out. He was giving his best impression of lost puppy and it was working.

Roxas shook his head and took the couple steps to come back over. "I just wanted to ask you if... I don't know, we could do that piercing thing like Monday" he said.

Axel smiled "No prob shorty, I'll check with my guy to see how much it is" he smiled.

The blonde gave a small smile "Thanks"

"Oh, before you go" Axel said leaning down.

"What?" Roxas leaned forward to see what he wanted.

Axel pointed a finger at him "Don't stop being so cute" he tried to keep a straight face but a smile came out.

The blonde blush slightly then gave a laughing smile. "I'll try"

"Good, now skeedadle before your parental guardians find out your hanging around with a grown man" he said.

Roxas laughed "I'll see you later Axel"

"See you shorty" Roxas gave a small wave and Axel did the same, both laughing and the blonde turned to leave. The door's bell jingled slightly as he opened the door and left the library. Squinting against the light he rubbed his eyes but continued to walk. Blinking rapidly his vision adjusted and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. The tram rattled past, passengers not sparing him a second glance and he wondered what they thought of him. Just some kid out in the day. But, it was more then that, he was sinking fast in the pleasure of rebelling. His last breaths of society were being stifled as he dove under. Being lead by a mysterious red head that lavished him with words and questions. He was sinking and he liked it.

* * *

****

.: Home :.

The blonde was able to make it home with time to spare. Lucifer greeted him as he walked in and he shut the door. Locking and slipping his shoes off he scurried over to the TV to see if anything was on. Sitting down on the couch he was soon made into a pillow by his cat. Lucifer situated himself between the boys crossed legs. Purring in contention Roxas scratched behind his ears idly as he flipped channels. Content with watching some random cartoon he figured he would wait till his mother got home. Well that was what he thought.

The sound of keys sliding into the lock alerted the boy and he looked back over his shoulder. His mother didn't usually come home till around 4:30, it was 3:25. He continued to watch, Lucifer perked up at the sound. Within seconds the door was open and someone walked.

"DAD!" he shouted happily jumping up. Lucifer pounced from his lap.

A man with unruly blonde hair and deep blue eyes smiled as he closed the door. Roxas scrambled over the couch and over to his father. Throwing his arms around his father. Burying his face in the mans chest he took in the familiar scent and smiled.

"Good to see you too! How's is going?" he asked.

Roxas was smiling ear to ear. "Awesome! What took you so long!?" Roxas asked unlatching himself from his father.

"Traveling so much, I'm sorry I can't take you along" he sighed raking a hand through his hair. Roxas shook his head.

"It's okay" he smiled and watched his father set his brief case down by the door and slipped off his shoes. He wore a dark suit, but Roxas knew he was eager to get out of it.

"I'm going to take a shower, hold down the fort" he smiled and Roxas nodded. He was elated to see his father. Everything seemed calmer when he was there. His mother admitted that she felt a happier when he was around.

Roxas watched him disappear up stairs and he took his place on the couch.

-- --

Needless to say his mother was more then happy to see his father back. She was in tears as she came in. Both meeting in a long needed hug and kiss. Roxas smiled and was sure his mother forgot all about his punishment for the moment. He just figured he'd be sleeping with ear plugs in that night. After all, it isn't everyday someone you love dearly leaves and then comes back after so long.

Roxas was left to sit in the living room as his father followed his mother into the kitchen. Making dinner, talking, kisses and giggles. His mother was multitalented. The blonde laughed a little when he heard his mother gasped and the soft slapping noise as she probably tried to fend his father off came from the kitchen. He shook his head, even know his parents were full of spirit. He just didn't want a sibling any time soon.

Lucifer was there to keep him company though. None the wiser that someone important had returned home. To him, it was just another person inhabiting his house. Everything seemed to belong to the cat. Or so the cat liked to believe. Roxas scratched his neck as he watched TV. It was nice having the family together.

* * *

****

.: Saturday Morning :.

For Roxas, he was glad he had fallen asleep fast. He didn't want to know anything of the night before between his parents. Sure, they were happy to see each other. But there was a line that they crossed sometimes. Having walked into the kitchen the night before to see them making out he was thoroughly embarrassed and so were his parents. It was an image burned into his memory and he was doing his best to erase it. Sunlight draped over him and he woke to the warm embrace of the rays. Yawning he continued to lay quietly. Hair a mess, clothes and sheets tangled, he stared up at the awakening sky. The clouds shifting slightly, changing from pink to orange to yellow. A slow smile crept onto his lips as he saw the red that dotted through the sky. The crimson color reminding him fully of the red head.

Hefting himself up he found that he had been effectively trapped by Lucifer. The cat had hunkered down between his legs and was still sleeping. Sighing he laid back down. Content to just stare up at the changing sky. To enjoy the slow process of the sun rising to greet the inhabitants of Twilight Town and vise versa.

-- --

It wasn't till later in the morning did Lucifer decide that laying on the boy was getting tiring and slinked away to do whatever cat's do. Roxas was more then happy to get up and go take a shower. The heat from the suns rays were getting to him and the shade within the house felt nice. But he hadn't seen or heard hide nor tail of his parents. Brushing it off as just sleeping in he took his shower and dressed himself. Rubbing his head with the towel he glanced down at his sketch book and smiled slightly.

Things just seemed to be floating along. Like everything was meshing into one. He knew soon he'd be experiencing the rush of spray painting but, at least he had Axel by his side. But, it made him think a little. When did having Axel by his side make things better? Brushing it off as just a passing fancy he pulled on a dark green shirt and some jeans. Figuring that if his parents were home he'd be on lock down. Which meant no outside, no sun, no Axel.

There it was again, just the thought of the red head made him smile. Maybe because he was just glad to have the stranger as a friend. With a shake of his head he pushed the thoughts away and tossed his towel to the bed. Raking a hair through his hair he padded down stairs to see what cartoons were on to entertain him.

Walking into the kitchen he didn't need to turn the light on for sunlight filtered in through lace draped windows by the sink. Snatching an apple from the basket on the table he headed back into the living room. More sunlight greeting him from the large window that looked both out to the street and their small lawn. More like patch of grass as Roxas had deemed it.

Sitting down he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Flipping channels like crazy he concluded nothing of interest was on and was reduced to watching the food channel. Sinking lower into the couch he whished he had brought his sketch book down. But, being the lazy teenage he was he ignored the need and continued to watch. Nipping at his apple every now and then.

The juicy fruit was rough but satisfying to his light hunger. The peel insisted on getting stuck between his teeth and he was forced to pick and suck at the offending piece. The juice dripped onto his hand further annoying him as it turned sticky. But what really topped the cake was when Lucifer jumped onto the couch. Still intent on watching Roxas paid no mind to his cat. The feline of course being nosey proceeded to sniff then rub on the fruit. Effectively covering it in a layer of black fur. Roxas glared down at the animal and then at his now furry fruit. So much for breakfast.

* * *

Later that morning around brunch if Roxas had eaten he heard the sound of the shower up stairs and deduced his parents were finally up. He was still watching the food network. Having learned how to make a roast and homemade mashed potatoes he concluded that being a cook was something he could never do. Being able to remember all the ingredients, measures and times was mind boggling to the teen. The sound of his mother giggling floated down from upstairs and Roxas refused to even think what they were doing.

Ignoring the sounds up top he continued to watch a woman with a southern accent make a black berry pie. He rather liked pie but enough about that. He was still itching to go outside. To just be out of the house. Whether to be out with the red head or to go admire more of the graffiti around Twilight Town. Sighing he sunk lower on the couch and glanced out side.

It was just beckoning to him.

But he knew soon he would be with Axel and The Organization. Out leaving their mark on the city. There it was once more. Axel. The red head seemed to be on his mind and Roxas indulged the flitting thought finally.

Axel. Red. Strong. Funny. Masculine. Sexy. Sexy? Wait, Roxas furrowed his brow then raised an eyebrow. It seemed the statement was true. Idle thoughts were those of the devils. Staring at the TV harder he tried to brush the thought off again. That wasn't the sort of thing he was ready to think of yet. Sure, the red head was nice to him. Smiled, winked and kissed him on the forehead. But it was too soon to be think rash thoughts like, _Sexy_. He was still a stranger.

Roxas fitfully picked a hand up and rubbed it over his face. He figured he was going crazy from the heat. Reaching back he tenderly felt the skin on the back of his neck and figured it was mostly healed by now. Stranger, yes, that was what Roxas forced himself to think. Axel was nothing more then an endearing stranger. Who he rather liked hanging out with.

The thoughts seemed to swell and soon Roxas was clamping his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. It didn't matter whether the man was amazingly beautiful. Or that the man had a positively sexy voice. The blonde growled out loud and shoot up from the couch.

"NO!" he said rather loudly glaring at the TV. He wasn't ready to chose what side he played for because he was getting attention from an attractive stranger. A guy no less, that thought flicked on in his brain and he scowled. He was already starting to hate the day.

Deciding on a whim he was done with watching TV. Shutting it off he threw the remote on the couch and stalked away from the living room to go to his room. He needed to let the thoughts out, to express himself. He need his sketch book, he needed that subtle power beneath his hands. He needed to let it all just flood out onto the paper. He needed to empty his mind.

Passing his parents on the stairs, he received looks of question but he just brushed past. What was wrong with him? Thinking that way about a stranger. It wasn't the way he wanted to think, no, Axel was just another friend. A friend that he didn't really know much about. A friend that paid attention and encouraged him. A stranger, a friend, someone who told him that branching out was more then just standing up in front of a classroom and giving a report. Branching out would be getting up in front of a stadium of people and telling them all just what's wrong with society and them too.

A stranger who seemed to be invading his idle thoughts that sunny day.

* * *

It wasn't till around noon did Roxas hear anything from his parents. His mother calling to him that lunch would be ready soon. All the while he had filled three pages front and back with just designs for random words. Including Axel's name thrown in there every now and then. His thoughts seemed to have settled down and he was relishing the fact that his mind didn't seem intent on picturing him and the red head back on the clock tower. Not that there was anything wrong about it. He just had the feeling of wanting to go back and enjoy that moment again.

To see the sky the same deep rich blue as it was outside of his room that moment. The clouds drifting by, as if set to meander. Like they were doing outside his window. Having the red haired stranger as his pillow. Which seemed to be missing at that moment as he laid on his bed. Head cushioned by a feathery pillow. Not warm but not cold, just a lifeless thing that had been made to cradle his cranium.

He continued to stare up at the clouds and wondered just what the red head was doing. Everything seemed so much more dull without the red head. But after a couple hours he had filed the feelings and thoughts away as just wanting to see his friend again. Yes, he now considered the red head a friend. A mysterious friend in which he knew little about but cared not.

Rolling to sit up on his knees he unlatched his window and pushed it open. A warm breeze embraced him as he leaned out into the outside world. Humid air greeted him and the full warmth of the sun laid itself on his face. Azure eyes looked over the street and buildings that stretched out from his second story window. Leaning his chin on his hands he huffed. Only then did it occur to him, how was he going to get out of the house at 7:00?

Sneak out, scratch the window. Wait till his parents go to sleep? Yeah, like around 10:00 was when they went to sleep. Sighing he growled lightly and leaned his chin down on his arms. Just another little obstacle to show him how society was intent on keeping him line even though he had already edge out of it. He glanced down at the street and watched as someone walked by with their dog.

Scowling he flipped the person off, even if they couldn't see him it made him feel a little better. Why? He wasn't sure. He just knew that he wanted to go out and mess something up. Like a wall for instance. With paint, spray paint of course. He had tasted it and now he just wanted more.

* * *

Having been called down soon after he devoured his lunch but didn't see his father. After being informed he was still laying down by his mother he nodded at the information. His mother was doing dishes as he left and went back up stairs. Seeing his parents door ajar he snuck over. Hoping to at least see his father. Sneaking in he spotted his father laying quietly on the large bed. Black sheets messy and he inched over. With much stealth and skill he crawled onto the bed and laid down. His father stirred and green blue eyes took him in. A smile flitted across his fathers lips.

"Hey kiddo" he whispered yawning and rubbing a hand over his face.

"Hey dad".

His father rolled onto his back yawning again. "Did ya need something?" he asked tiredly rubbing at his eyes.

"Not really, just wanted to talk" he whispered and inched over to lay his head down on his fathers chest. Hearing the steady beat, his quiet breathing.

"Oh yeah? What about?" he whispered.

Roxas shrugged closing his eyes "How's work?"

His father chuckled and Roxas smiled as he felt the throaty laugh in his father's chest.

"Long, dragging, boring without my family" he whispered ruffling the boys hair. Roxas smiled and they fell into silence. It was nice to experience moments like this. Where time seemed to just draw out with the ones you love.

"How's summer been?" he father whispered.

Roxas opened his eyes then smiled "Pretty good, made some new friends"

"Yeah? Cool, cool" he yawned again and closed his eyes. Roxas could tell his father was tired.

"I love you dad" he whispered as he sat up.

"Love you too son" he father replied and Roxas crawled off the bed. Returning to his bedroom with another feeling of just calmness. Laying down on his warmed bed, lazy thoughts of what Sunday night would be like.


	8. Blade, Silence and Fury

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N **I'll say it now, I don't care if you might not like it but I'll say it. I fully support Graffiti! It's an art (when done tastefully)!! Finding lyrics that worked for this chapter was torture!! Jeez, I don't know how many songs I went through along with lyrics. I looked and tried different ones, god!! I still don't know if these lyrics work at all, but hey what can you do?? lol but I put them up anyway!!

Hope you enjoy it peeps!!

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_I went down,down,down and the flames went higher - Johnny Cash _

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

**.: Sunday Morning ****:.**

Saturday seemed to drag on for Roxas, he was dreading having to waist another day inside the house. Waking again to the sunrise, his cat once more pinning him down. The sunrise was slow and the blonde felt like it was an eternity before it was high in the sky. Wasting the day away in bed had to have some kind of benefits. Right? Wrong. Roxas developed a crick in his neck from laying in one position. It wasn't long till the boy had finally hefted himself up, stretching muscles he dove into his closet to find some kind of dark clothes. It was a simple task of finding a black shirt, but, pants were a different subject. He had shorts, but that was it. Figuring his coat would keep his legs warm he settled for them and changed as if it was any other day.

He brushed his shirt off and smiled as he glanced at the black coat in his closet. Then he looked around. _Where did I put the bandana!?_

Scowling he began to scour his room for the piece of cloth. Under his bed, in and around his desk. Standing up he looked around, where had he put it? Looking at everything closely as if the thing was playing hide and seek. Scurrying back over to his closet he looked around. Glancing at his coat again he felt just a little stupid. Hanging around the neck of the clothes hanger was the bandana. Glaring at the thing he huffed and strode away to go downstairs. It was a little after noon.

His parents were downstairs, his father on the couch resting, his mother in the kitchen making what looked like jell-o. He walked into the kitchen and she looked back. Lucifer one more occupying the table.

"Hey honey" she smiled looking back.

"Hey mom" he took a seat and reached out to pet the purring cat.

"I talked to your father" his mother started and Roxas scowled at the table. "He agrees with me that coming home so late was a bad thing, but since it was just this one time" she turned around to set a small container of jell-o aside. "That we'll let you off for the day. But-!" she turned around and pointed at him with her spoon.

He looked up at her to show he was pay attention. "If it ever happens again, there are going to be consequences!" she informed sternly.

Roxas nodded and scratched under the cats chin, Lucifer purred loudly and rubbed against his hand. "How late is late?" he asked quietly.

His mother didn't respond at first then sighed "Honey, I just don't want you coming home in the wee hours of the morning. I have to know my baby is safe" she said setting another container down.

"I know" he whispered. "Would it be alright if I went out with some friends tonight then?" he asked tentatively.

"To do what?" she asked.

He grimaced, think, think! A lie! "W-We're going to gooooo watch the meteor showers!" he said. "Up at the top of the hill"

"Meteor showers?" she asked turning around to give him a questioning look.

"Y-Yeah, they said it on the news" he whispered.

"Did they? I haven't heard anything" she said gaining a thoughtful look as if trying to remember.

"Well, my friend told me about it so, I don't know what channel it would be" the lies just seemed to tumble from his mouth.

"Hmmm, who are you going with again?" she asked.

"Umm, my friend Axel and some of his friends."

His mother knit her brow "Whose Axel?"

"I met him at the playground" it wasn't a complete lie. Just with holding some information by omission.

"Weeell, I guess its alright" she said slowly.

"Thanks!" he smiled.

But his mother didn't share it "I want you to be careful" she whispered "Very" she pointed at him. "Careful. And I want to meet this, _Axel_" she whispered staring him down.

Roxas nodded "Of course! I'll bring him over... sometime" he whispered looking down at Lucifer. That could be a problem, yes?

The blonde sat for another moment before getting up to escape back to his room. There wouldn't be much to do until later that day, which meant he'd take the time to relax. Maybe think a little more about designs for his tag.

* * *

****

.: 6:50, after sunset :.

Roxas pulled on his coat, stuffing the bandana into his pocket he made sure he was ready. Everything was good, now, he had to get to the playground. Going downstairs he spotted his parents in the living room.

"I'm going out" he called.

"Be back by 11:00" his father said. That was it, that was his curfew, any amount of time later and he'd defiantly be punished.

"Alright" he slipped out the door and shivered. The night air greeted him in a rush. Zipping the jacket up he started walking. Moonlight showed his path and he pulled the bandana out of his pocket.

Pulling it over his head he situated it on his nose. Grabbing his hood he pulled it over his messy spikes and was shrouded in darkness. Just another shadow, traveling through the streets of Twilight Town. Just another shadow that had slipped away from society to experience it's own beating heart.

-- --

Arriving at the playground shortly afterwards he took a seat at one of the swings. Moonlight giving everything an eerie glow as he waited. The swing creaked lightly as if saying I missed you. Adjusting the bandana again he continued to look through out all the shadows for signs of people. Sighing he leaned back a little bit and stared up at the moon. Craters and blemishes made it look as though it was a heavenly wheel of cheese.

But, out of nowhere, it seemed the shadows had formed. A large group of people were walking toward him. Feeling a little anxious he stood up, recognizing the jackets like his own. One walked forward and pulled his hood down. Flaming red hair popped out along with a smirk.

"You made it"

"Wouldn't miss it" Roxas smiled looking behind him at all the people.

"Well, introductions are in order" Axel said and stepped to the side. Hoods were pushed back and Roxas was surprised at how many people were there. Including him and Axel there were a total of ten of them from what he counted.

"A couple people of the group couldn't make it but this is mostly everyone" Axel said. "Will you introduce yourselves already?" he asked.

"Yeah, we want to get started!" he recognized the voice as Larxene's.

"I guess I'll start" a man with almost translucent blonde hair stepped from behind someone. "I'm Vexan"

"The names Marluxia" a man with pink hair said nudging the man aside. Vexan glared and rolled his eyes.

"Luxord's the name, gambling's my game" a man with bleach blonde hair retorted.

"Last but not least, my names Xemnas" a man with striking orange eyes and silver hair announced.

"Well, my names Roxas, it's nice to meet you" he smiled underneath the bandana.

"Good, introductions are done lets get this underway" Larxene sighed.

"Jeez woman, eager much?" Marluxia asked with a snap. The woman glared from under her hood.

"Here" Axel came over and handed Roxas one of the messenger bags. Roxas took it and slung it around his shoulder and chest. The insides tapping lightly.

"Lets go already!" Demyx exclaimed jumping a little.

"I agree" Roxas could tell it was Saix by the deep tone of his voice.

"I concur" Zexion whispered and started walking.

"Exactly, lets go already!" Luxord said pulling his hood up and adjusting his bandana.

The group pulled their hoods low and the group set off for the tram commons. Moving as one large dark shadow. Threatening to swallow anything in its wake.

* * *

****

.:Tram Commons :.

Roxas walked with an eager stride next to Axel, the two had fallen back a little. Axel hadalready dug through the messenger bag to take out a can of black. All along the way the group had left tags on different walls, windows, even the ground. The blonde had a blue at the moment, Axel with a black. It was becoming easier as the went along to write his tag out quickly. The blonde stopped for a moment to spray his tag on the side of a shop. The group was spread out, the sound of spraying filled the night air. Roxas finished the end of his "Y" and stood back. The wet paint shone in the moonlight. He looked to his left to see Axel putting the finishing touches on his own. The two had paired closely.

"Hey pyro" Roxas whispered. The red head looked over, green eyes bright in the night.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go see the old ones at the stairs?" he whispered, he had the urge to see his first tag again.

"Sure" he brought his hand away from the wall and walked over to the blonde. Roxas smiled but he knew the red head couldn't see it.

They slipped away into the shadows, sure the group would be fine without them. Moonlight cast their shadows long behind them and Roxas shivered slightly as a night wind blew through his jacket. Axel shook the can in his hand looking around. Roxas too shook the can in his hand, looking over in the direction Axel was the walls seemed so bare at night. Axel looked over to the blonde and Roxas blushed a little under his strong gaze. Looking ahead he stopped dead in his tracks. The red head raised an eyebrow and looked ahead too, stopping cold next to the boy.

Where their tags had been was now a mess of colors and words. Crude numbers were scrawled large, 2-11-5. Three other tags were written out, Blade, Silence and Fury. Their names had been sprayed over by invisible taggers.

"No, no fucking way. No mother fucking way!" Axel shouted throwing down the spray can in his hand with force. The sound of metal crashing into stone echoed and Roxas looked around hoping they hadn't been heard.

"Axel... what-"

"Another gang came in Roxas. They came in and fucking ruined our names! It's a challenge." he growled glaring daggers at the offending wall.

Roxas winced, his eyes traveling back to the mess of paint "What do the numbers mean?"

"It's for the challenge. In 2 days they want to meet, it'll happen at 11'o'clock and we're supposed to bring 5 people"

"Oh... should I-"

"No! I'll fight for your tag. These wars are nothing but a blood bath mixed with paint." he whispered through gritted teeth and clenched his hands.

"But-"

"No! Roxas" he looked down at the boy, eyes softening and he sighed looking back around the tram commons. The group had already moved on. "We'll have to meet up with them and relay the news" Axel whispered.

"Oh!" the red head looked down at the blonde, tone changing.

"What?" Roxas glanced at the wall, it seemed to mock him and he looked away.

"I asked my friend about the piercing, if you get a barbell its like 35" he informed stepping forward to grab the can he had thrown.

"Seems fair" the blonde whispered. Axel turned the can in his hand, the bottom had caved in from the impact. Paint seemed to bleed from the nozzle at the top, thick, black paint. As if crying out in silence. Moonlight glinted off the edge.

"You'll probably want to get a 14mm gauge, it's the most common." Axel informed then looked down at the blonde. "Stick your tongue out"

Roxas hesitated a little but reached up and pulled the bandana down around his neck, blushing slightly he opened his mouth to show the wet muscle. Axel peered down at it. "Yeah, a 14 will do... hold on" the red head leaned down a little.

The blonde blushed when Axel reached up to tilt his chin, moonlight glistening on the boys tongue. Lifting another hand he pulled his own bandana down. Roxas turned red, mouth closing slightly, tongue retracting but he watched. Eyes flicking up to the mans, wistful blue met sea green and a slow smirk crossed the red heads lips.

"Yeah, a 14 will be fine" he whispered letting go and pulled his bandana back up. Roxas shut his mouth and pulled his own bandana up, suddenly realizing his hands were shaking.

Axel deposited his can back into the bag. "We should catch up with the group" the red head whispered and started toward another part of the tram commons.

"Yeah" Roxas whispered, he caught up, trailing behind by a couple steps he laid a hand to his chest, feeling his quickened heart beat. Questions exploded in his mind and he was grateful it was dark. His face was flushed but he didn't know why exactly.


	9. Metal

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N **I'll say it now, I don't care if you might not like it but I'll say it. I fully support Graffiti! It's an art (when done tastefully)!! WARNING!! I myself have never gotten my tongue pierced. The only thing I have pierced are my ears, four times!! lol, but you'll be reading the fruits of my labor to research and study the way of tongue piercing. If you yourself have a pierced tongue and might see something wrong with my descriptions I'd like to know!! None the less, here it is numba 9!!

Hope you enjoy it peeps!!

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_hold onto me pretty baby, if you want to fly - Shiny Toy Guns_

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

**.: Monday Morning****:.**

After the events from the night before Roxas couldn't help but feel a little anxious as he woke to the sunrise. Feelings and questions seemed jumbled in his mind. Just what exactly was going to happen? He wasn't sure, he didn't quiet know the internal workings of the shadowy world underneath society. The rules of the game and the pieces that could be played. Watching the clouds turn color slowly he sat up. He was going to go get his piercing done that day. And Axel was going to accompany him. Who would've thought the red head could provide such a sense of security.

Getting up with little effort he started his routine. Still wondering to himself, just who would've done that. Of course he didn't recognize the tags, he had only be spray painting twice. He was pretty sure Axel knew. Deciding on just asking the red head he got dressed quickly. After pulling on his shirt and pants he ducked under the bed a moment to pull out a wooden box. It was dull but he used it often. Popping the lid off he took out large wad of money. Rainy day savings but he'd be using it that sunny day. Counting out the amount and then some he stuffed it into his pocket, sliding the box back under he went down stairs. It reminded him of when they first met, when everything seemed so simple. When everything he did was conditioned and checked.

Lucifer greeted him at the bottom of the stairs and the blonde went into the kitchen, plucking another apple from the basket he was headed for the door when he stopped. Glancing at the stairs he contemplated taking his sketch book but thought other wise. Slipping out the door as he fitfully shoved a shoe on he was jogging out to the silent streets.

There weren't traces of the graffiti on this side of the town but he knew if he walked to the tram commons he'd be just about surrounded. Coming up on the playground he ruffled a hand through his hair and took a seat on one of the swings. The bark was a darker color, swelled from the morning dew.

"Don't get too comfortable!" a voice called and Roxas knit his brow. He hopped up from the metal swing and walked out to the edge of the playground. Looking further down the street he could see the red head walking. Well that's a surprise?

Roxas waved and the man waved back. Not that they didn't already see each, just a friendly greeting. Roxas stood waiting, watching Axel walk from under the shadows of the buildings. He seemed to glow in the sunrise. Hair set a flame and green eyes glinting with a smile. He stared a little longer before looking away a little embarrassed.

The red head finally met up with the blonde "Why're you out here so early?"

Axel shrugged with a smile "I wanted to get here before you but I guess it didn't work" he laughed and Roxas smiled. "So, ready?"

"No ones open this early" Roxas said.

"We're not doing it yet, you want to walk around is what i mean" he asked reaching up to slide a hand through his spikes. They seemed to be tamed for just a moment before popping back up.

"Sure" together they started off in no real direction but Roxas was still intent on getting information. "So, how do you know when this thing is going down?" he asked quietly.

Axel looked over and studied the boy a moment "On Saturday night, Demyx went out with Zexion. He likes to make out on the job, don't ask me why" he said with a laugh. "Anyways, he told me he hadn't seen anyone while they were out there. Which means the jackasses probably went out around 12:00, 12:50 or so and ruined our names."

Roxas nodded quietly, remembering just how furious the man had been the night before.

"So that means tonight, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Saix and me are going to go out and meet these punks. I already know who it is I'm just surprised they decided to challenge us. We beat their asses last time" the red head growled digging in his dark jeans for something.

"Who is it?" the blonde asked, watching as the red head pulled out both a cigarette pack and a lighter.

"You sure you want to know?" he asked.

Roxas nodded, studying how Axel tapped the package a bit before pulling one of the sticks out and sticking it between his lips. Stuffing the package back into a pocket he flicked the lighter a couple times before gaining a good flame and lighting the cigarette.

Breathing in then out the smoke curled elegantly in the light. Swirling into itself it disappeared. "It's Seifer, Rai and Fuu" he whispered blowing a small puff of smoke out.

"What!" Roxas exclaimed looking up at him surprised. "I thought Seifer was on the discipl-"

"Roxas, seriously, the kids a fucking bad egg. He lives to do this kind of shit" he said stuffing the lighter into his pocket.

"But who else is with them then?"

"Ummm, no doubt they'll being Vincent. Rai's very, very distant cousin" he laughed a little. "Umm and the last one, more then likely Kadaaj. He's Fuu's older brother."

Roxas stared a head letting the information soak in. "So what did you mean you'd fight for my tag?" he asked.

Axel blew another long trail of smoke out "Well, it's like this. The only reason you haven't seen any of Seifer's gangs graffiti all over the place is because we beat them a couple months ago. Which means they can't use their tags for at least a year"

"Who decided that?" Roxas asked.

"It's pretty standard actually,get beaten by another gang and lose privlages to tag. Some gangs just skip town after getting beat. Anyways, since only five people can come, and you've never done this. I'll fight for your right to use your tag" he replied tapping his cigarette and ash fell to the ground.

"But shouldn't I fight for my own tag?" Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head "Roxas, you've only done this twice, just hang back and let us do it, alright?"

The blonde sighed "Alright"

"So, if we do beat them again, which we probably will, we'll have a party. Of course you're invited" he said nudging the blonde.

Roxas smiled and nodded. He looked ahead and found they had wandered into the sandlot.

"You brought money right?" Axel asked letting more smoke spill from his lips.

"Yeah, and some extra" he replied.

"Good, good, just to let you know, the initial piercing doesn't hurt, but the swelling can get uncomfortable" he flicked more ash off the end off his cigarette.

"Well, at least I'll be home alone" he replied ruffling a hand through his own hair then stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Yup, the swelling only last like two or three days so you'll be fine" he smiled and dropped his cigarette, crushing it under his shoe they continued to walk, leaving the sandlot to walk through some of the back alleyways.

"So, do you guys actually fight?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked over at him and laughed "Yeah, Fuu, that bitch, she bites hard" Axel stopped suddenly and Roxas joined him. The red head pulled his shirt up a little bit to reveal his side.

"Right here" he pointed to a scar that was roughly two inches. "I got that from Seifer at the last fight when he decided to bring a switch blade." Roxas studied the old wound, wondering just how bad the fights could get. The red head let his black shirt fall back and started walking again.

"Then it really is like a fight" Roxas said.

Axel nodded" Basically yeah, I don't care if they're kids, I'll beat the shit out of them to protect my territory" he said.

"Territory?" Roxas asked as they passed a bulletin board with job stuck to it. Papers squeezed against each other to show someone needed help.

"Yeah, at the moment The Organization is control of Twilight Town. We used to own Traverse Town, but we got chased out. Long story, don't want to talk about it" he sighed.

"Oh, so you guys moved in and took Twilight Town from Seifer's gang?" They meandered down to the tram commons and Roxas could already see some of their work.

"Yeah, it was easy" he laughed. "We'll just have to beat them again tonight" he ruffled a hand through his hair and looked at some of their tags.

"Well, good luck ahead of time I guess" Roxas smiled and Axel nodded, both continuing to walk with idle conversation.

* * *

****

.: Around 7:50 am :.

Roxas fidgeted nervously as he sat in a rather cold chair. Axel had lead him to a tattoo and piercing shop. Having paid and picked out the barbell he was going to use he waited anxiously. Axel standing off to the side, the employee was getting things sterilized.

"I thought you said you knew a guy?" Roxas asked, the person on shift at the moment was a woman.

Axel shrugged "Guy, girl, same term" he laughed and Roxas smiled. "You'll be fine" Axel said looking over at the boy and Roxas smiled weakly.

"I can't believe I'm getting this done" he said with a breath laugh.

"Well, you'll have fun" he whispered.

Roxas knit his brow "What do you mean?"'

The red head smiled "My friend said it's pretty fun when kissing someone" Roxas blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah?" he whispered and Axel smirked.

"You'll have to try it out sometime" the red head said with a shrug. The door opened and the woman walked in. Blue gloves and a tray of what the person would need to pierce the boys tongue.

"Ready to get metal?" the girl asked with a smile. She was quiet the outgoing one. Her hair was a mess of beads, barrettes and other assortments. She wore short shorts and a bikini top, her ears were covered in piercing.

Roxas nodded "As I'll ever be"

"Good" she pulled a stool over and sat down in front of the younger blonde. "Stick out your tongue" she instructed taking the cap off of a special pen. Roxas did as told and she looked closely before poking his tongue with the pen. "Lift your tongue" and the boy did so.

The blonde glanced at Axel who still was leaning against the wall, a smile in place as he watched the boy. Roxas resisted the urge to smile and felt something wipe at his tongue. Pulling his attention to what was happing to his tongue the woman had wiped saliva away with a paper towl. She gingerly wiped some of the saliva away and held a mirror up.

"Make sure its centered" and Roxas looked into the mirror. Studying the black dot he nodded. "Great! This will barely hurt!" she said with a giggle and in a flash a surgical clamp was on his tungue holding it still. She grabbed the thin metal bar from the tray and came back around to position it.

Roxas watched, it shone threateningly in the artificial light, glinting as she placed it on his tongue. Closing his eyes he felt pressure as it pierced the soft muscle. Wincing he felt a chill go down his spin at the feeling of the cold metal in the middle of his tongue. Opening his eyes she was screwing in the ball at both ends. He could taste the copper in his mouth as the small wound began to bleed lightly. She wiped the blood away then smiled.

"You're all done sweetie!" she giggled and Roxas retraced his tongue into his mouth, tasting more of the blood. "You can go spit in the bathroom down the hallway, come up to the register and I'll give you instructions on how to take care of it" she informed pulling off her gloves.

The younger blonde got up, slipping out the door to see further down a door with the sign on the door that said "bathroom" and he scurried over. Turning the light on he leaned over the sink and spat, the blood was deep red and he opened his mouth to look at it in the mirror. Examining the piercing he decided it had been a good decision. Turning the water on he washed the blood down and turned the light off. Returning to the counter were Axel was standing talking to the woman.

"Okay, listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself" she said pointing at the boy. "Don't! Talk to much, that can cause irritation. Don't eat hot or spicy foods, that can hinder the healing. Don't rinse to much with mouthwash because that'll destroy the bodies natural bacteria killing... things-" she trailed off as if thinking. "Salt water or diluted mouth wash is recommened"

"Oh! Don't put anything dirty in your mouth such as fingernails, pens, and absolutely no kissing for the first ten days" she pointed between the two and Roxas turned red.

"W-We're not like that!" the blonde said embarrassed.

She giggled "Sure." she winked and Axel laughed, the younger blonde feeling thoroughly embarrassed. Anyways, don't play with the piercing or try to take it and you should be good. Things you should do, eat cold and soft foods. Oh! Throat lozenges are always good to suck on, they'll greatly reduce the period your tongue will be swollen for." she informed with a smile. Roxas nodded soaking in the information.

"It'll be tender and swollen for a couple days, discharge is normal, you'll salivate more, that's all normal" she mentioned as if ticking things off in a list in her mind.

Roxas nodded, it seemed like a whole text book of things to remember. "Got it all?" she asked.

"I think so" he smiled.

"I'll help him" Axel smiled ruffling the boys hair.

"Well, you're all done Roxas. Enjoy the new piercing!"

Roxas nodded and as they walked out waved to the woman. "Well shorty, you got yourself a fine piece of metal" Axel said as they walked, the inhabitants of Twilight Town were bustling now. The tram was running and people were crowded on the streets.

"Now what?" Roxas asked.

"Want some ice cream? I took the day off so we can hang out" he laughed.

"I feel special" the blonde joked.

Axel laughed "You should" he ruffled the boys hair and Roxas blushed slightly.

"Lets just go get some ice cream" he said batting the red heads hand away.

* * *

****

.: Clock Tower :.

Having decided to retreat to the tower both sat, sea salt ice creams in their hands. Roxas licked at the frozen treat. His tongue was indeed tender, too much force and he winced. It was hard not to just roll and chew on the piercing, it was a foreign feeling but he firgured he'd get used to it.

"You know" the blonde whispered.

"Hmmm?" Axel bit the side of his ice cream.

"I wonder how my friends are doing, I haven't seen them in awhile" he muttered looking out at Twilight Town.

Axel shrugged "Who knows"

"Can we just hang out here today?" the blonde asked.

The red head smiled "Sure, I didn't feel like walking around anymore anyway"

Roxas smiled "Cool"

Silence descended on them, tongues lapping at frozen treats. The sky was a beautiful sapphire color. Clouds floated by in no particular direction. Wandering forever, just wandering where the wind took them. Sunlight warming both the inhabitants and the clouds themselves. Another sunny day in Twilight Town. The people none the wiser to the events that would take place that night.


	10. Territory

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N **I'll say it now, I don't care if you might not like it but I'll say it. I fully support Graffiti! It's an art (when done tastefully)!! Gah, I dont know why I even planned to have a fighting scene, I'm not good at them at all. Grrrr! lol but I guess I won't get good at them unless I practice : sigh: none the less, here it is numba 10!!

Hope you enjoy it peeps!!

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_get dirty with the people spreading the dirt - Linkin Park_

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

**.: Evening in Twilight Town :.**

Axel sighed as he shrugged on his jacket, it was time. After spending the day with Roxas it was finally time to go out and face the other gang of Twilight Town. Walking out of his room he joined the other four members in the living room. Larxene was waiting by the door, Zexion was talking to Demyx and Saix was rummaging through the bag of spray paint.

"We ready?" Axel asked pulled up his bandana.

"We're going to be the shit outta those little bastards" Larxene growled.

"I assume we're ready" Zexion said quietly looking over at the blonde woman who was pumped.

"Alright, lets go" the red head announced and the group moved out.

-- --

All along the way the small group had sprayed quick tags, moonlight had draped over the town already, it was around 10:40 when they arrived at the tram commons. All eyes glaring at the mess of paint on the wall where their original tags had been.

"Saix" Zexion called, the group was somewhat together, small distances between them as they stood.

The blue haired man looked over. "Yes?"

"Did you bring it?" he asked.

"As you asked" he reached into the bag and Axel watched as he pulled out a dented can. The color black to be exact.

"What're you going to do?" the red head asked recognizing it as the can he had thrown.

"I'm going to work on it till they get here" Zexion whispered gingerly taking the hand, black bubbled slightly at the top and Zexion pulled something out from his pocket.

"What do-"

"HEY!" someone shouted, their voice echoing through the silence and heads turned to see five other figures walking up.

The group seemed mismatched from it's teens to the two older men.

"You bitch! Fucking tagging over my name!" Larxene shouted furiously at Fuu.

The girl narrowed her eyes "Silence" she said.

"Silence my ass I'm guna ruin your make up little girl!" the blonde seethed.

"Larxene!" Axel said sternly before she could run blinded by anger. "What's the challenge for?" Axel called to Seifer. The blonde wasn't wearing any kind of concealing clothing, more of normal clothes.

"We want the territory back" he said crossing his arms glaring at the red head.

"What makes you think you can just up and send us a challenge after we beat your butts!" Demyx exclaimed pointing at Seifer.

Seifer chuckled "Since I think we can beat you" he replied haughtily.

"Oh yeah!?" Larxene growled.

"Another year added you little punk if you lose" Axel announced.

Axel glanced over to Zexion who had pulled out a pocket knife and was in the middle of sawing the top off of the nozzle.

"Lets hurry this up already" Kadaaj muttered to Fuu, he crossed his arms and shifted his weight. Silver hair shining in the moonlight.

"Patience" she whispered.

"Yeah, we can beat them, ya know?" Rai said hopping from foot to foot, he had intended the statement to Vincent. But the man had his eyes on Zexion, watching the mans hands move and twist around the can.

"You'll never learn" Saix muttered and reached around to pull the bag from his shoulder and set it on the ground.

"Lets beat heir asses!" Seifer shouted and suddenly Zexion heaved forward, throwing with force the can in his hand. It shot through the air, crashing into the ground, black paint exploded out of the sawed off top.

Movement erupted, paint blinding temporarily and the groups surged forward, anger in both actions. Their intentions one in the same. Beat the other gang and gain the territory.

* * *

Roxas sat nervously in his bedroom. Avoiding his parents for the first few hours was okay. Lying that he wasn't hungry had gotten him out of dinner. He just hoped they wouldn't notice anything. He lay on his back staring up at the moon. His tongue had swollen slightly, having bought lozenges earlier he was sucking on one. The candy was cherry, but he really didn't care. He was just worried for how Axel was doing.

For all he knew the red head was getting the shit beat out of him. But it didn't seem possible, he was strong, confident in himself. Roxas liked that about him. How he wasn't afraid to say something around him. But, his mind traveled a little. Wondering just what the red head had decided. He didn't even know what he had decided. Sure, he liked the man. But was it more then he knew?

The blonde turned on his side away from the door sucking on the lozenge still. It made him mull over everything that had happened. Maybe all those moments he had spent blushing were moments that showed his true feelings. Maybe he seemed a little more relaxed around the red head then anyone else. Axel encouraged him, told him that he could do what he wanted. He didn't have to have someone behind him whispering the do's and don'ts.

Making mistakes was all apart of his growing up. But, his mind told him that maybe it wouldn't be so much a wrong as a right to want to be a little closer to the red head. The thought rolled for awhile in the blondes mind, the more he focused on it. The more appealing it seemed.

* * *

Zexion ducked a sweeping and graceful strike from Vincent. The men seemed to be in a dance. Swift movements but no words of banter. The two were tamed compared to everyone else. Larxene screamed as she surged forward to slash at Fuu who back stepped. Saix was in a heated match of fists with Rai. Demyx seemed to be having his own fun as he annoyed an angered Kadaaj with taunts and giggles. Axel on the other hand was having a little difficulty too as he stayed a distance away from Seifer. The kid had once again brought a switch blade. It glinted in the moonlight dangerously.

"Come on Seifer, you really think you can win?" Axel pestered. He watched the blonde closely. Black was splattered on his clothes from the well timed spray can bomb Zexion had thrown. "You had to bring a knife again" he taunted.

Seifer glared and with a growl skirted forward, jabbing with the blade. The red head winced as it caught the side of his shoulder but Axel side stepped, grabbing the boys wrists. Seifer twisted back around, with his small frame hooked a foot around the back of the red heads knees. Axel winced as his knee gave out, connecting with the ground. The blonde thrust back with his others foot, off setting Axel sending both crashing to the ground. The red head coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. Seifer's weight landed on top of him and he grip tightened. The tangle of limbs was confusing for a moment

Wheezing Axel was able to get his arm around the blondes neck. Seifer gagged, hand releasing the blade and it clattered to the ground. Hands coming up to claw at the red heads arm. The red head growled as he held tighter, the blonde struggled. Within the blink of an eye Axel was suddenly being dragged away by someone, Seifer staggering up to wheeze and gag for breath.

Someone crashed into the person who had been dragging the red head. Demyx had toppled into Rai. The two crashed to the ground. Axel scrambled up pouncing on the staggering blonde. Seifer yelped as Axel thrust him to the ground, a knee grinding into the boys back.

"Call off your gang!" Axel growled as he took hold of the blondes wrists. Seifer struggled, breathing becoming harder as the red heads weight crushed his lungs.

With a strangled cry he cringed "A-Alright!" he growled. Axel glared in one swift motion yanked the blonde up, locking him with one arm around his neck. The other holding the boys arms.

"Say it!" Axel growled yanking up on his arm against the blondes neck causing Seifer to gag.

Seifer grit his teeth as he watched the clashing battles of their teams. Someone yelped but in the shadowy dueling figures he couldn't tell who it was.

"Stop!" Seifer called. But none let up on their attacks. "STOP!" Seifer yelled and movements slowed. Heads turning to see the predicament the young teen was in.

"Call them off" Axel growled, he wrenched up on the boys neck.

"Retreat you guys!" Seifer ordered through gritted teeth. It was gradual but the groups parted, and Axel unceremoniously shoved the boy from his arms. Seifer growled as he snatched up his blade, jogging over to meet his group.

"This is isn't over yet pyro!" Seifer called hoarsely as joined his group but there was hesitation when Axel spotted the man Vincent walking towards him.

Tension rose but Axel dreaded what he saw, the dark haired man was carrying someone. A slender body. "He's only unconscious" the man whispered offering up the body.

"Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed scrambling over. Vincent eyed him but allowed the other man to take possession of the unconscious mans body. Hefting the man onto his back Demyx showed worry in his eyes as he adjusted his lover comfortably on his back.

Axel didn't say anything as he watched Vincent stride back to join his group. The disappeared in a different direction, muffled and angered voices soon faded.

"Is everyone alright?" Axel asked rubbing gingerly at the back of his head from hitting the ground, pulling off his hood and pulling down his bandana. His knee throbbed slightly but it was bearable.

Saix grabbed the bag off the ground and walked over. Larxene came over, her hood had fallen, bandana around her neck. "Damn girl has a good hook" she said rubbing at her jaw, a bruise was already forming along the edge it it.

"I wonder why he wanted to try all of a sudden" Demyx said adjusting Zexion on his back, the dirty blondes hood had fallen. Red could be seen smeared on the side of his head.

"I'll fix that for you" Axel said gesturing to the dirty blondes head.

"Huh? Oh yeah, damn, Kadaaj was fast." he smiled.

"Well, everyone's none the worse for wear" Saix said pulling the bag on.

"Yeah, lets get back, we'll worry about it later" Axel whispered eyes still traveling around the shadows as if something might pop out. Together they moved, hoods being pulled back up and again they were as a one.

* * *

****

.: Tuesday Morning :.

Roxas woke painfully, the roof of his mouth was sore, un-sticking his lips he yawned and cringed as light slid over his face. Turning over he rubbed his eyes and sighed, getting up quickly he padded to the bathroom. Turning on the light he closed the door and opened his mouth. The top most ball of the piercing glinted in the light and he examined it. There was some slight discharge but other then that it seemed fine. Turning on the water he filled up the cup beside the sink and took a sip of it. Swishing gently he spit it out and sighed.

Remembering everything the woman had said he was careful with his routine that morning. Brushing his teeth was interesting as he avoid hitting the piercing with the brush. But other then that it wasn't too hard. Rinsing his mouth again he figured a shower was in order. He was eager to see Axel though, hoping the red head had faired well the night before. The feelings were strong and he just wanted to make sure the red head was alright.

Having changed into a fresh pair of clothes he was out of the house. The fresh light of morning greeted him and as he walked he willed himself not to mess with the piercing in his mouth. Stuffing his hands into his short pockets he quickened his pace a little. He didn't know why he was so anxious to see the red head. Maybe because he had rolled and mulled over the thoughts the night before knowing the man was out fighting.

But as he arrived to the playground he couldn't help but smile. Sitting on one of the swings was the red head, smoke curling from his mouth. Their eyes met and Roxas smiled a little wider as he stepped over the barrier.

"Hey blondie"

"You're here early" Roxas said with a laugh taking the swing next to the red head.

"Yup, couldn't sleep at all last night, so I changed and sat out here" he replied. Roxas studied him for a moment and could see the faint traces of bags under his eyes from the sudden lack of sleep.

"Let me see your metal" he said sticking the cigarette in his mouth. Roxas smiled and opened his mouth to show the piercing. Axel reached out to take a hold of the blondes chin, tilting it to show the metal in a better light. Blowing some smoke from his nose he smiled. "Looking good"

Roxas smiled and closed his mouth. "It's weird though" he admitted with a laugh and started to swing a little.

Axel sighed "Last night was so stupid. Damn punk" he muttered.

"Oh yeah! Are you alright!?" Roxas asked looking over at him.

The red head snorted "Broke my collar bone, punctured a lung, got a fracture in m-my-" he broke off pulling the cigarette from his mouth and laughing at the horrified look on Roxas's face. "I'm just kidding" he laughed harder.

"That's not funny! I was freaked out all night!" Roxas said scowling. The red heads laughter died down and he smirked.

"Awww, you were worrying about me all last night?" he smiled when the blonde blushed.

"N-No, I just... oh shut up" he muttered looking away.

Axel laughed and reached over to ruffle the boys hair. Roxas smiled but hesitated when the red head didn't remove his hand. But in fact Axel leaned over, his swing creaked and he pressed a kiss to the blondes head.

"Like I said" he laughed. "Don't stop being so cute" he smiled and pulled away. Roxas was red and he glanced at the man.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hmmm?" Axel blew some smoke out and looked over at the boy.

"I was thinking hard last night and..." he whispered bringing a knee up to place it on the swing then lean his chin on it looking up at the red head. "I want to.." he looked away.

"You sure?" Axel whispered.

Roxas knit his brow "You don't even know-"

"Yeah I do" he whispered with a wink.

"So..."

"I thought you had to wait ten days" he purred dropping his cigarette and mashing it out with his shoe.

The blonde hesitated "No tongue" he whispered with a half smile.

Axel studied him for a moment, eyes narrowing. Roxas just stared back, meet his gaze head on "Alright blondie. You seem sure"

Roxas hesitated but blushed a little when Axel reached out and cupped his face, leaning part of the way. "You sure? It might be awkward afterwards" Axel warned.

The blonde nodded and the red head leaned the rest of the way, eyes closing and Roxas shut his own as their lips touched. It was a soft kiss, nothing too intimate. A press of lips, Roxas opened his eyes to look into emerald. With another peck of the lips Axel pulled away.

"That's all you get blondie" the red head informed with a smirk. "Don't want to get anything infected"

Roxas blushed then smirked "So in ten days do I get something more?"

Axel gave a devious smile "Maybe, if you want something _more_ that shouldn't be a problem" he whispered suggestively.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, his thoughts seemed to buzz at the words. He wanted to know just what else the _more_ could be.

"Want to come hang out with me at work?" Axel asked standing up and brushing the back of his pants off.

"Of course, I'm not even sure where Hayner and the others are" he sighed standing up brushing his long shorts off.

"Who needs them" Axel chuckled. "Lets walk for awhile and then I'll get to my boring job"

Roxas smiled "Fair enough" together they walked from the playground. A mutal feeling of closenss between both. Like something else had been lifted from between them. It was a calming feeling for the blonde. He liked the thought of being close to the red head.


	11. The Other Brothers

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N I'll say it now, I don't care if you might not like it but I'll say it. I fully support Graffiti! It's an art (when done tastefully)!! This chapter was decidly the most confuzled and mind numbing one I have written for this story. Sure, I have a pretty good plan of where I'm going but its a matter of getting there. GAH!! This chapter killed me, it bit, clawed and growled as I dragged it out of my head. If you can tell when you read it then my friend I hope the chapter wasn't too bad lol. Btw srry for not updating sooner!! I had to go to court lol but here it is!! numba 11!!**

**(will people notice my A/N more if it's in bold?? Maybe even read it!!)**

**Hope you enjoy it peeps!!**

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory - Linkin Park_

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

**.: Twilight Library:.**

Roxas felt comfortable as he hung out at the library. The kiss seemed to have never happened. Both relaxed, no tension, just smiles and laughs. Roxas sat quietly as he watched Axel at his job. College students were abundant that day and Axel was busy. The blonde had take a seat inside the desk, though the space was made for one it didn't matter to the two. Axel finished checking out the books and turned around to sit on the inside desk that held piles of papers and books.

"Feeling left out?" he asked.

The blonde smiled "Nah, just enjoying myself" he shrugged.

Axel smirked "Oh yeah? Enjoying the view too?" he asked with a wink.

Roxas blushed then gave a playful laugh "How can I enjoy it if you keep talking to me?"

The red head gave a barking laugh and put a hand over his mouth "You don't even know how cute that was" he said through another laugh.

The boy scowled and stuck his tongue out. Axel smirked and flicked his own out suggestively and the blonde blushed. "Does it feel alright?" Axel asked crossing his legs on the desk.

"The piercing?" the red head nodded, Roxas shrugged "It's okay"

"We'll go get some ice cream and stuff when I'm on my break. Kay?" Roxas smiled.

"Axel!" someone called and both looked back to see a dirty blonde bounding over. But Roxas knit his brow when he saw the bandages around the blondes head.

"Hey Demyx" Axel called. The older blonde jumped up to sit on the desk.

"Hello! Hi Roxas!" he smiled waving.

"Are you alright?" Roxas blurted out pointing to the wound.

Demyx smiled "Yup! Fine and dandy."

"Shouldn't you be doing some odd job?" Axel asked.

"Maaybe! I have news though!" he smiled.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"I called Xiggy, Xaldin and Lexeaus! They can make it to the party! They'll be here in time to go tagging with us!!" he said happily, throwing in a few giggles.

"Good, did you invite someone else?" Axel with a sly smile looking over to Roxas.

Demyx got the hint "Roxas!" he smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Saturday night, our apartment, party, starts at 8'o'clock. Be there"

Axel snorted at the somewhat invitation.

Roxas laughed "Alright, I'll try"

"Do or do not! There is no try!" Demyx exclaimed and Axel shook his head.

"Stop quoting that damn movie"

"No! I like quoting it!" he huffed sticking his tongue out.

"It gets old" Axel growled.

"What movie?" Roxas asked and Demyx squealed.

"Heresy!" he pointed at the boy.

"Shhh! This is a library!" someone scolded and all three looked back to see Zexion walking over.

"Zexy!" Demyx smiled.

"I'm here to return the books Axel" he said pushing the stack onto the desk.

Demyx leaned down to kiss the shorter man on the head and Zexion gently batted him away. But it was all in good fun. Roxas smiled, they were cute together. Axel got down from his perch and grabbed the books.

"So Zexion. Just what did that guy do to you? Do you know, because I sure as hell don't" Axel asked taking the first book from the stack.

Zexion didn't respond right away but sighed. "I think he hit a pressure point when we were in close battle" he whispered, but it seemed his words once again feel on deaf ears for Demyx butted in.

"We should have the movie tonight!" Demyx announced.

"Oh yeah, little Roxy here hasn't seen the Star wars movies. He didn't even recognize when Demyx quoted Yoda" Axel laughed taking more of the books.

"Roxy?" the younger blonde asked.

Axel looked down and smiled. "I just thought of it. So yes my pet, your name shall be Roxy"

"Roxy!" Demyx smiled "I like it!"

"You're kidding right? How can you have not seen the Star Wars movies? This buffoon here won't stop watching them" Zexion sighed.

"Its settled then! Tonight!" Demyx smiled.

"Why tonight?" Roxas asked. "That's really short notice"

"Because the party is on Saturday. Wednesday is when we're going out tagging and Thursday is too long to wait!" he informed. Axel finished with the books and put them in a pile to re-shelf.

"What do you say _Roxy_. Come watch Star Wars with us tonight?"

Roxas smiled. "Alright, movie tonight it is then"

* * *

Kadaaj tapped his foot in the air as he sat in a chair, a phone between his ear and shoulder. The line was ringing, his sister was lounging on the couch of their living room watching TV.

"Hello?" came the quiet question.

"Yazoo?" Kadaaj asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked.

"Can you get to town Wednesday, we're going to go-"

"Kadaaj, is this another one of your damned little wars?" he asked un-amused, Kadaaj smirked.

"Maybe. What do you say?" he took to examining his fingernails as he waited for the answer.

There was a pause then a sigh "Alright then. I'm assuming you want me to contact our other brothers then?"

"Be a doll and do that for me" he chuckled.

"Why not, just who exactly are you guys try to run out of town this time?"

"Axel and his gang, they won't be expecting it" he smiled to himself and flicked his eyes over to Fuu who had gotten up to walk to the kitchen.

"Again? Well, if the last time wasn't enough maybe the second times the charm" Yazoo sighed.

Kadaaj laughed "Dear brother you doubt our skills?"

"No, I doubt Seifer's leadership" he muttered darkly.

"We all do, but Fuu and Rai don't. I don't really care either way. I love a good fight" he laughed.

"The boy needs to learn to deal with defeat"

Kadaaj laughed "Yes well, he's very stubborn and doesn't like to be in second"

Yazoo chuckled "We'll be on the first train out of Traverse Town and be there by mid-day. Expect us"

"Alright. I look forward to seeing my brothers. See you soon"

"Bye" Yazoo whispered and the line cut out. Kadaaj hung the phone up.

"Our brothers are coming, they should be here tomorrow" the man informed as Fuu walked back in with a cup.

"Excellent" she whispered.

"Are you sure Seifer knows what he's doing?" he asked hanging the phone up.

"Completely"

"Alright, whatever you say baby sister" he sighed and got up to go and sit next to the girl.

"Fuu" she whispered and Kadaaj snorted.

"Fuu" he replied and turned his attention to the TV.

* * *

****

.: Tuesday Evening :.

Coming home was an interesting matter for Roxas. Having to ask his parents meant talking to them. Talking to the them, meant opening his mouth. Roxas was careful as he hovered over the kitchen sink, his mother was putting away leftovers from dinner. His father had been roaming in and out of the kitchen from restlessness. It was hard for the boy to not talk during dinner. Grunts and nodsseemed enough for his parents. The blonde stood at the sink washing his plate.

"Hey mom" he called keeping his head down to pay attention to the dish.

"Yes?" she replied sticking a container into the refrigerator.

"Can I go over to my friends house to go watch a movie tonight?" he asked thoroughly cleaning the flat surface.

"Sure, just don't stay out too late dear. I don't want you coming home at all hours of the night remember?" she asked.

"I know" he smiled to himself for the ease it had taken to get permission. "I'm guna grab a coat then go" he informed drying the plate off.

"Alright, just remember what I said" she warned.

"Kay" the blonde put the plate away and slipped out of the kitchen to jog upstairs. He was quick to wash his mouth out, checking the piercing in the mirror it looked fine. It didn't take long for the boy to snatch up a coat and escape from the house.

-- --

Need less to say the trip there was shortened by the boy running. Finding Axel's apartment wasn't hard. Zexion was there and Demyx was giddy like no other to see that blonde had shown up. Axel of course was happy too. After the movie had started and the lights were out to give it a theatrical effect Demyx was bouncing happily on the couch next to Roxas. Axel on Roxas's left and Zexion on Demyx's right. They weren't even twenty minutes into the movie when the dirty blonde was whispering along with the actors. Roxas on the other hand wasn't really sure why they were watching number 4 of the series. Shouldn't they be watching the first one? It confused him slightly but he pushed it aside to just watch.

Having been instructed to hold the popcorn he watched intently, but as the movie progressed anodd thing happened. Axel himself had taken to "reclining" on the couch. Slinging his arm around the back of the couch. Roxas had been so absorbed in the movie that he hadn't noticed a hand come down to rest on his shoulder till it was actually there. Blushing slightly after noticing it he paid no mind and continued to watch. But soon it progressed, a thumb rubbed gently at his shoulder sending a chill down his spine. With hesitance Roxas shifted, leaning into the red heads side. Blushing more when he felt Axel squeeze his shoulder affectionately. Finally turning his attention back to the movie he felt even more comfortable.

-- --

The movies went by fast and soon Roxas was walking towards his house, the red head beside him. Axel had slung an arm around the blondes shoulders and was in the middle of a cigarette. Smoke curling in the moonlight. Roxas was thankful for the extra warmth as they walked slowly. Leaning into the red head, his own arm circledcomfortably around the mans waist. The blonde could see his house up ahead.

"I can't believe you walk this whole way" Axel laughed.

Roxas smiled and shrugged "I had nothing better to do"

Axel smiled and slowed as Roxas did. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then".

The blonde nodded "I'll look forward to it"

The red head smirked and dropped his cigarette to ground it under his boot. Reaching up he cupped the blondes face, Roxas blushed as he looked up into the mans eyes. "Nine days" he whispered with a wink and leaned down to press his lips firmly against Roxas's.

Roxas blushed, his mind seemed to work against him as he leaned up into it. Axel smirked and pulled away to lick his lips. "That's all you get _Roxy_" he purred and let go.

The blonde scoffed then smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Axel laughed and walked backwards a couple steps before turning and heading home. Roxas watched for a moment before heading back into the house.

"I'm home" he called as he came in, Lucifer trotting over to see who it was. Yawning as shut the door he stretched.

"Roxas!" his mother gasped as she was walking by and the blonde froze looking over at her, mouth snapping shut.

"Hmmm?" he didn't open his mouth though hoping she hadn't seen or something.

"What was that in your mouth?" she asked sternly.

"What's going on?" his father walked over to see Roxas looking more then guilty.

"Open your mouth young man!" she instructed.

"Roxas" his father said and the blonde swallowed hard. Opening his mouth to reveal the glinting piece of metal.

His mother gasped and his father sighed. "Roxas! How could you!?" she said.

"What!? What's so wrong with it!?" he asked taken back by his mothers reaction.

"You did it without our permission that's what!" his mother stated.

"How long have you had it?" his father asked crossing his arms Roxas could see the annoyance in the mans eyes.

"About two days" he confessed and his mother shook her head.

"I can't believe you would do something like this!" his mother exclaimed.

"What's so wrong!" he defended. "It's just a piercing!"

"Maybe so but you did it behind our backs!" his mother said her voice raising with anger.

"You're grounded for the rest of the week young man! We'll talk to you tomorrow" his mother said firmly.

"Go to your room Roxas" his father instructed sternly.

The blonde scowled, glaring at both before stomping past. Anger and annoyance boiled in his chest as he dashed up the stairs to his room. Slamming the door he planted himself on the bed.

"They're being so judgmental!' he growled ducking under the blankets. "It's not like I fucking killed someone" he ground out burying his face in his pillow. Wishing that the red head was with him. To whisper encouraging words. Tears burned as he breathed out. he just wanted to be held. To feel the red heads warmth around him. Even if it wasn't possible at that moment he couldn't help but want it with his whole being as he curled into himself to shut the world out.


	12. Just what are we?

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N I'll say it now, I don't care if you might not like it but I'll say it. I fully support Graffiti! It's an art (when done tastefully)!! Gah, sorry it took so long for me to update!! This chapter had me slightly doomed!! lol, so I kinda just had to squeeze everything from my brain and fit it into this chapter, argh, I'm still no completely happy with it but, good enough will do for me at the moment. XPPP XDDD lol, I think the lyrics might match, or at least in my mind they do**

**Hope you enjoy it peeps!!**

* * *

_xx(x)xx_

_Break on through to the other side - The Doors_

_xx(x)xx_

* * *

**.:Wednesday Morning:.**

Roxas woke both annoyed and pissed off. After the nights before little tiff he had gone to sleep angry. The mornings sharp rays didn't seem to help either. Even the calming effect of the clouds didn't quell the vicious and angry animal that rose and howled in his chest. He glared disdainfully up at the sky. Laying quietly his thoughts rolled around on just what he would say to his parents. Certainly not 'My friend Axel took me to get my tongue pierced and I think we're in some kind of relationship'. No. That wouldn't go over well.

Turning on his side he felt the top of the barbell rub against the roof of his mouth and he sighed. Hauling himself up, muscles somewhat stiff he meandered to the bathroom. Flipping the light on he leaned over the sink and opened his mouth. The swelling had gone down and it looked like normal now. Turning the faucet on he sighed once more. Who would've thought that going out of the box just a little bit would cause and uproar like that of bomb going off? Washing his mouth out he fell into his morning routine.

Having shut the door and isolated himself in his room Roxas got dressed slowly, just waiting for his mother to leave. He didn't want to face the woman and her motherly disappointment. Zipping and buttoning his pants he took the towel from his bare shoulders and roughly rubbed it through his hair. Leaving the golden locks in a slight fuzzy poofy state. Throwing the towel to his bed he want to his closet and riffled through the shirts on hangers. He pulled out a white tank top and pulled it on.

He placed his hands on his hips and looked around his somewhat messy room. Might as well clean up, he had nothing better to do. Grabbing dirty clothes from the floor and carelessly tossed papers he worked for another 20 minutes just organizing things. It was weird just wandering around his room. He was just waiting to escape but it felt like his room had become a cage. It was usually a place he could flee to, it was _his_ room after all. Sighing he flopped down on his bed and laid back, staring blankly at the ceiling he started to count in his head. Not just any old counting, but he started counting just how many times he could remember seeing Axel smile.

There wasn't any real rhyme or reason to why he was doing this, maybe because he was bored or because he missed the red head. Then it dawned on him. Could the two really even be called 'boyfriends'? There hadn't been any indication from either that they were in any kind of 'relationship'. No, none what so ever. This confused Roxas as he laid there, sure, they had kissed what? Two, three times if you count the night he had gone out tagging the first time. But, did that really mean they were now involved? It frightened him a little. Just what were they?

Furrowing his brow he sat up. Did he really love him? Or was this just some kind of passing fancy because a beautiful stranger had taken a liking to him? He didn't want it to be though. His chest tightened and he glanced at the jacket in his closet. Just how was he going to ask without sounding like he was some kind of naive child? He wanted to know just what they were.

Sighing he resigned himself to leaving his familiar cage. Opening the door he peered into the hallway, clear. Slipping out he started down the stairs. Hearing every creak and groan of the wood underneath his weight. The sounds alerted Lucifer who came padding over to see who it was. The cat looked up at him for a moment, soon losing interest he slinked away.

Roxas hesitated as he reached the first floor, staring at the door, wondering if he should just leave now. Raking a hand through his hair he turned and walked to the living room. Immediately stopping as he did so. His father was sitting on the couch watching the news. Had he heard him yet? Could he just go back up-

"Roxas" came the soft call.

The blonde closed his eyes "Yeah?"

"Come here"

Biting his lip he opened his eyes and walked over. Sitting on the couch apart from his father he didn't look him in the eye.

"Your mother told me to talk to you" his father informed.

Roxas didn't reply, eyes flicking around the room.

"So, any particular reason as to what prompted this?" his father asked a little harshly.

_I'm a rebel _"I just..." he hesitated. Why tell the truth now? "I wanted to" was his simple reply.

There was a moment of awkward silence before his father sighed, sitting up he leafed a hand through Roxas's hair affectionately before pulling his son into a half hug. "I think I know where you're coming from Roxas" he said quietly.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You're young, you think you're invincible and getting a body piercing is just another notch in your belt. You're a hormonal teen, so was I" his father patted the younger blondes shoulder. "whether it be to fit in the with 'cool' crowd or it was some kind of dare, you can't just hurt your body like that"

"Thoughtlessly marking your body without some kind of guidance could lead to horrible things. What if it got infected and you didn't know or couldn't tell? When you got your tongue pierced did you stop to ask if the person who was doing was a licensed professional? A lot of things come into play here Roxas. Without an adult there who knows what could have happened!"

Roxas lowered his eyes, if only he knew.

"So I'm saying to you now Roxas, your mother won't go easy on you, I myself having been a young lad at one time thought it was the coolest to smoke pot and things like that. I understand."

"You smoked pot?" Roxas asked suddenly, looking up at his father.

The man gave a hearty laugh "I wasn't some goody two shoes Roxas. Everyone experiments, but it eventually led to my grades dropping and serious consequences from my parents. It was then I realized I had to straighten out, join everyone and get back on track"

_I don't want to join everyone, I want to be myself, I want to create art with Axel _The thought flitted through Roxas's mind, a side of him wanting so badly to say it.

"Dad" it was time to set one of Axel's rules into action "I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry" no he wasn't. In fact, he was feeling slightly surprised with himself that moment for lying through his teeth. It was cheap thrill but an amazing one at that.

"I know son, but you're going to have to tell that to your mother and endure her lecture too" his father chuckled letting go of Roxas.

Roxas stood up, he knew what he wanted to do next. It was just a matter of doing it and the timing. "I'm guna go upstairs dad"

"Alright, just make sure you serve your punishment seriously"

Both blondes smiled, and the younger of the two walked from the living room. His plan of escape formulating as he walked up the stairs. Shutting his door behind him Roxas grabbed his school backpack from off the back of his chair. He dumped the contents out and proceeded to stuff the long black jacket he had received from Demyx, bandana, dark clothes and an extra pair just in case. It was completely spur of the moment, but he hoped Axel wouldn't mind.

A dark little hole was forming in his chest where 'Home' had been situated. The need to refill, empty and refill it again was in order. It was just a matter of slipping out and coming back with his head cleared and his questions for Axel straightened out. He needed to know, to stop the questions that refused to stop from popping up and made him uneasy about their 'acquaintance'.

With a shaky breath Roxas went to his desk, ripped a free page from a spiral and wrote a quick note for his parents;

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I feel suffocated at the moment, I'm going to a friends house to clear my head.  
Don't worry, I'll be fine, just know I still love you and that I'm doing this before  
I feel like hurting myself or you. I'll be back Thursday night to explain things,  
maybe. Till then, don't blame dad, he doesn't know I'm sneaking out._

_Love, Roxas_

Taking a tack from a small box of random assortment of small office supplies he quietly opened his door, reaching up he succeeded in tacking the message up. Walking away he picked up his backpack, slung it on and pushed open the window above his bed. He glanced down into their backyard and smirked. He must be crazy, or sick in the head. All for a couple answers. Examining the layout for another moment Roxas let a shaky breath out. Heart beating a little faster, it always did when he knew he was doing something 'wrong'.

Hoisting himself over the edge he hung for a moment. He felt as though his heart was in his throat as he swung briefly to the side, letting his hand whip out and grab at the wooden support that held the vines that were growing up along their house. Hooking his foot into a slot Roxas let go and clung for dear life. The wood dug into his hands and he hesitantly let go with one. Reaching out he gripped another part and began the slow process of making his way down the side of the house. When his feet hit the ground he bolted, what was a little adventure without some far off consequence?

* * *

Roxas couldn't help the guilty feeling that festered in his chest as he walked in the direction of the Twilight Town library. He wondered if his parents would go chasing around town to find him or call the police? Looking around he skirted across the tram tracks as it passed and spotted the library nestled between some shops. A smile lifted his spirit and he hurried forward. Hope fluttering in his chest as he scurried into the cool building. Dodging a few people he was quick to find the desk. The red head was turned away helping someone, the blonde smirked and hefted himself onto the desk. Sliding over he eased himself to the ground behind Axel and waited patiently.

The customer thanked Axel and walked away, the red head was still for a moment before spinning around and catching the blonde by surprise. Roxas gave a surprised squeak but it was swallowed by eager lips pressed against his own. A shiver went down the blondes spine and he relaxed. Strong arms slid around his waist and Axel broke the kiss to press his forehead against Roxas's.

"How did you know!?"

A sly smile was on the graffiti artists lips "Because I saw you when you came in"

The blonde gave a pout "Darn"

"What's with the backpack?" Axel patted the bag.

Roxas hesitated, looking away for a moment. "Roxas?"

"I kinda snuck out of the house and..." the blonde trailed off.

"What?"

"Could I crash at your guy's place tonight after we go out tagging?" he asked, biting his lip, expecting the rejection.

"I don't care." a smile graced both their lips "It's a little crowded because Marluxia and Luxord are staying with us while Vexan and Xemnas are at a hotel." Axel informed pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead then letting go to lean back on the lower desk. "What's up?"

"Problems at home" Roxas replied, Axel didn't say anything but nodded.

"Alright, no problem, just make sure I don't get the cops called on me" he laughed lightly.

Roxas smiled and shook his head "I told them I was going to be okay"

A smiled crossed Axel's lips "You sure about that?" he whispered. Roxas raised an eyebrow and then the question that had been plaguing his mind that morning came back.

"Hey Axel" Axel gave his full attention, the boy's tone was serious "I wanted to know, just what are we?" he blurted out, it sounded better in his head.

Axel knit his brow "Ummm, I know I'm human and I hope you are too"

Roxas smiled and shook his head "No. I mean what our relationship is" he replied and a slow smile crossed Axel's lips.

"Seeing as so far you've accepted-"

"Axel!" a cheery voice called and the red head glared. Roxas looked over his shoulder to see Demyx coming in with a few people he didn't recognize.

"Demyx, are you still bugging me?" Axel growled but it was playful and Roxas waved to the bounding dirty blonde. Roxas shrugged off his bag, but he was still hoping to get his answer from Axel soon.

The group came up to the desk and Demyx was quick to introduce the three new men. "This tall dashing man here" Demyx held his hands out to a large man with short reddish brown hair "is Lexeaus!" the tall man hesitated but held his large hand out for Roxas.

The young blonde smiled and took the hand "Hi Lexeaus, I'm Roxas" the man nodded and they let go.

"Chewbacca here is-" and to that the dirty blonde received a swift smack to the back of the head by the man with black dreadlocks and large sideburns. Demyx grumbled something incoherent "this is Xaldin" he growled.

Xaldin glared at Demyx but held his hand out to Roxas. "Its nice to meet you"

"Tall dark and stalkerish looking is Xiggy-" and another swift smack to the back of the blondes head was issued by the last man. He was tall with dark hair that had silver streaks in it. The man had an eye patch over his right eye and a scar on the left side of his face.

He took Roxas's hand and shook it roughly "Actually it's Xigbar" he corrected and Roxas nodded.

"So, you guys ready for tonight?" Axel asked the other organization members. Smiles flitted over their faces.

"Oh yeah" came Xigbar's reply.

"It has been awhile but I am looking forward to it" Lexeaus made his feelings known with a deep, commanding voice.

"Marluxia better keep his jokes to himself this time though" Xaldin growled crossing his arms. Demyx smirked at that but continued to rub the back of his abused head.

"You're coming with us right!?" Demyx asked the younger blond eagerly.

Roxas nodded "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it"

"He's guna crash at our place tonight too" Axel informed and Demyx squealed jumping up and down.

"It'll be like a sleep over!" and to that Axel rolled his eyes.

"As if" and Roxas felt arms encircled his waist again "Roxy's not going to be subjected to your late night ranting. He'll be with me tonight" came the purring information that sent chills through Roxas's body.

Demyx raised his eyebrows "Axel! He's a minor you know!"

Roxas blushed and Axel laughed kissing the boy's head. "Fine, fine. I'll just play with him then" and to that Roxas went red.

"Where did you find this little thing anyway?" Xigbar asked leaning his elbows on the table looking the boy over. Roxas scowled and felt Axel nuzzle into the back of his head.

"I found him over at the old playground"

"I'm surprised you haven't run off yet" Lexeaus said with a playful chuckle.

"Axel!" came a scolding voice and the red head groaned. He unwrapped his arms from Roxas and the blonde saddened at the vacancy of warmth.

"Yeah Setzer?" everyone looked to see a lavender haired man with faintly scarred skin walking over. His outfit comprised of soft purples and whites.

"You're supposed to be doing a job aren't you?"

"No one's checking out any-"

"Don't argue with me, and you" the mans eyes zeroed in on Roxas. There was tension between them, ever since the year and half before when the blonde had kicked his ass up and down the struggle match platform. "Get out from there, only employees are allowed back there"

Roxas scowled but hopped up onto the desk, he slid down to the outside, joining Demyx and the others. "How many times do I have to keep telling you, don't chat with people while you're on business time. Do it on your own"

Axel didn't say anything but Roxas could see his jaw clenching, eyes narrowing. "Its okay Axel, we can leave" Roxas interjected and Setzer's eyes flashed to him.

"Yes, why don't you do that, I don't need hooligans messing around in here" he growled and turned on his heel, disappearing into the isles. Axel let a growl out before turning around and facing everyone.

"Don't worry Axel! We'll take care of him!" Demyx giggled latching his arms around Roxas's shoulder. Roxas laughed.

"Just come back here when I get off okay?" Axel leaned over the desk, Demyx let go, knowing what they both wanted.

"We'll be back, I promise" Roxas smiled and had to lean up on his tip toes to kiss the red head, he wished for more, but he knew at the moment they should all leave before they were permanently kicked out.

"Alright, alright! Stop with the mushy mushy!" Demyx giggled and Roxas pulled away to follow the others out of the library. Waving to Axel as he left, the pang of guilt returning and he wondered if he was going to get his answer from the red head soon.

* * *

Kind of a filler chapter before we really get things under way :hint hint: things will start to really move into motion next chapter, so stay tuned!!.


End file.
